Crónicas de Harlet Hall
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Armin x Reader] La muerte de Erwin Harlet ha obligado a su familia a apartarse de todo lo que conocía para introducirse en las oscuras paredes de Harlet Hall. Al principio disgustados, pero después encantados con el cambio, Armin parece ser el único en sentirse intrigado por la historia familiar que obliga a Terrence Harlet a permanecer oculto en una habitación, y por Reader.
1. Prólogo: De Erwin Harlet

_A mi querido descubridor [seas quién seas]:_

 _Mi nombre es Erwin Harlet y tan solo tengo veintiún años cuando te escribo esta carta a pesar de no conocer quién serás o de donde vendrás o como encontrarás este mensaje que tantas dudas me ha causado para narrar lo ocurrido. Solo espero que si me juzgas, yo no esté aquí para verlo o escuchar los reproches que tengas que decirme en tus pensamientos. Tampoco espero que lo esté ella que, pobre ingenua, se entregó a mis brazos sin saber que era yo y no otro el que la besaba apasionadamente en el guardarropa de un amigo nuestro; en una de sus reuniones. Aun así, también voy a escribirle a ella porqué al fin y al cabo ha sido ella la única capaz de volverme loco como nunca antes otra mujer o Nanaba, más bien, había causado en mí. Fue curioso, incluso, cuando nuestros ojos chispearon al mismo tiempo al vernos. Como en un cuento de hadas catastrófico o hechizado de amor romántico que tan pronto empezó tan pronto acabó._

 _Mike [mi querido hermano al que espero y deseo suerte aunque sé que tiene de sobra y al que deseo que no lea jamás estas palabras que traen tan mal augurio a alguien cómo nuestra familia] se prometió el primero de todos nosotros pues, al ser el mayor, era natural algo como aquello. Su mujer era alguien convencional, de esas muchachas bonitas que ves en todos lados junto a sus vestidos recatados y sus sonrisas de terciopelo a pesar de que no desea sonreír por alguna insatisfacción que les causa la vida junto a sus padres. Que, de hecho, eran amigos cercanos nuestros desde que yo tengo memoria. Poco después me comprometí yo. Quizá celoso de que me hablara siempre tan magníficamente de su esposa._

 _Nanaba fue la escogida y la indicada según mi madre. Poseía belleza, aptitudes, intuitiva también [aunque mi madre solía reconocerlo como inteligencia escondida, algo que yo acepté inclusive si no me encontraba del todo de acuerdo con la afirmación que siempre daba si podía]._

 _Me casé a los dieciocho años con un traje de cachemir negro y palabras alentadoras de mi querida abuela [de la cual Reiner, que es mi querido niño, ha heredado todos sus rasgos] que, al vernos a ambos tan rubios, tan blancos y tan de ojos azules, dijo que tendríamos a los muñequitos de porcelana más adorables del planeta._

 _Y así pasó el tiempo rápidamente. ¡Fíjate, que ya tengo veinte años pasados y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cuando los cumplí!_

 _Un buen día, mi adorable hermano pudo regresar del extranjero y asistir a alguna de mis reuniones junto a la bonita de su mujer de la que nunca pienso pronunciar nombre ni de mis manos o mi boca; la vergüenza puede conmigo. Y consigo, trajo a una pequeña niñita. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado que ya tenía una niña a la que querer y cuidar? Lucette era su nombre. Había sido adoptada por el matrimonio que formaba mi hermano y su esposa mientras se encontraban haciendo negocios en Rusia él. Su familia había perecido en un incendio y tenía dieciséis años. Yo les felicité. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mi hermano era un santo! Y su mujer sin nombre, ¡también!_

 _Desconozco las razones de por qué me ocultaron a mí la verdad, pero cierto es que la sociedad hubiese hablado mucho del asunto y les hubiesen arruinado tal y como esta solía hacer. Pero toda la mentira solo produjo un mal peor del que merezco ir al infierno mismo._

 _Un buen día, nuevamente, Lucette y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre lo bonito de su natal Rusia [o que yo creía así]. Le gustaba mucho los libros de Historia de nuestro país y las innumerables guerras que hemos perecido la superaban hasta el punto de las lágrimas. A mí me agradaba oírla canturrear canciones de cuna a la embarazada tripa de su madre los días que yo iba de visita con Nanaba, que se quedaba igual de asombrada frente a la joven._

 _Ciertamente retrato lo poco que hacíamos, Lucette siempre andaba correteando por la calle o discutiendo asuntos de mujeres con sus amigas o la misma sirvienta personal que se le había asignado y quién fue quién me reveló la verdad. Desgraciadamente, siendo tarde y viéndonos a nosotros dos a través de la cerradura, manteniendo un amor imposible y prohibido no por el mero hecho de considerarse impropio o inmoral, sino porque era trato del diablo hincarme dentro del cuerpo de Lucette. Tardíamente comencé a rezar y a pedir perdón a Dios, por qué no lo hizo. Es más, me envió una prueba del delito justo a mi amante menor de la que ya no me encontraba tan orgulloso. Porqué así como caí me volví a levantar, y así como vi que no era lo que creía me marché. Caprichosa e intolerante, ¡manipuladora! ¡Lucette era el Diablo y mi semilla la dejó embarazada del Anticristo! Sin duda, cuando me lo dijo, me quedé horrorizado ante su maravilla de ser madre y de brincar un bombo frente a sus padres que, al descubrirlo, la enviaron lejos, lejos. No sé a dónde, porqué ellos no me lo dijeron y menos Lucette._

 _Algún tiempo después, cuando ya brincaba a mí querido niño Reiner en mis rodillas, recibí un telegrama de parte de Mike que hacía mención a que Lucette había muerto durante el parto y que el pequeño abandonado iría a vivir con ellos._

 _Sabiendo que estuvo terriblemente deshonesto ejercer esa expresión, aliviado suspiré ante la muerte de la muchacha. Nanaba jamás lo sabría, y Dios parecía haberme perdonado con aquel acto cruel pero justo._

 _Ahora, ya es hora de que tú, mi querido descubridor, seas quién seas, descubras la verdad de mis actos malignos a manos de tal Lilith. Lucette ya conocía nuestra verdad y… Horrores me cuesta ahora confesar el crimen._

 _Mike no se casó con alguien cualquiera. Se casó con la muchacha que llevaba a la niña Lucette en su vientre. La mujer de la que no puedo pronunciar el nombre era la madre de Lucette y no solo su salvadora. Mike era su papaíto y no solo su salvador. Había estado viviendo en Rusia, en un lujoso internado perteneciente a su tía materna, porqué Mike no se atrevía a confesar su desliz con la que acabaría casado antes de estarlo. ¿Me entiendes ahora querido lector de mis pesadillas? Lucette era mi sobrina. Y yo era su tío. Y ahora un hijo brinca por las paredes de su hogar, probablemente sin conocer la verdad de acto tan impío._

 _Verás gotas en esta carta homónima porqué lloro desesperadamente. ¿Qué será de ese pequeño mencionado? ¿Y de mí? ¿Qué será de mí…?_

 _Ahora sé que Dios no me ha perdonado por lo que hice. Me ha castigado con un progenie del demonio, hijo de una súcubo tentadora como Lolita, que me perseguirá en pesadillas y que espero evitar si jamás veo a Mike._

 _Seis meses han pasado desde la llegada de aquel telegrama._

 _Solo espero dormir esta noche, mi querido descubridor que morboso lo habrás leído todo, picado por tu curiosidad innata; propiamente humana. …Cometiendo así mis errores de joven curioso._

 _Te agradece quién no saber qué decir,_

 _Erwin Harlet._


	2. Parte 1: Dejando Atrás el Otoño

**1**

El automóvil conducía de manera acelerada a pesar de que todo el paisaje se movía a un paso casi retardado. Hojas silvestres caían de sus hogares e iban a parar a vete a saber dónde; quizá eran arrolladas por las grandes ruedas del vehículo o continuaban volando hacia atrás, a donde Armin quería dirigirse en este instante. Acomodado entre sus hermanos mayores y sirviendo de apoyo a su pariente gemela, que dormía plácidamente sin atenerse todavía a las consecuencias [¿lo haría más tarde?].

-Armin-llamó su rubia y preciosa madre desde el asiento del copiloto, sonriendo de la forma dulce que lo había hecho antes del accidente que causó la muerte de su padre-. Tranquilo, cariño-palmeó las manos juntas del niño, acariciándolas en el proceso a modo de relajar la tensión que ella conocía bien que llevaba encima. Repleta de dudas; típico del joven-. Te encantará, ya lo verás. ¡Tiene una enorme biblioteca!

-¿Y-interrumpió Reiner, volteando por primera vez en el trayecto su rostro hacia la mujer frente suyo-tiene lugar para jugar al criquet?

Nanaba rió, acomodando así el vestido tan bello que poseía y, como no, el enorme regalo envuelto en su regazo blanquecino junto a lazos rosados.

-Creo que aun eres muy joven para jugar a un juego tan de adultos… Pero hay un enorme jardín donde corretear, lleno de flores para que Christa cuide de ellas y de árboles gigantes para que tú puedas lucirte, hijo mío. ¡Oh, y para Annie hemos contratado un profesor de equitación!

El doceañero asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta que se le daba inclusive si aún no podía corretear con los adultos como querría. Aun así, pensó que lo haría igualmente porqué era el mayor y porqué era muy maduro para lo que eran los muchachos de su edad. …O eso pensaba, al menos.

Armin, de diez, no le resultaba convincente. Puede que fuese porqué el fallecimiento de un ser querido como lo era su fraterno aun palpitaba en él, o tal vez es que el matrimonio precipitado de su madre y su tío, al que hacía años y años que no retrataban en fotografías familiares, se le hacía lo suficientemente extraño e incómodo como para detestarlo o no sentirse agraciado con ello. No se atrevía nunca a plantear sus pensamientos negativos sobre aquello porqué su madre se encontraba luciendo mejillas sonrosadas y sonrisa de dientes brillantes. Tan feliz que era difícil no evitar causarle molestias, y más siendo viuda de un hombre maravilloso como lo había sido el llamado Erwin; su padre.

-¡Mirad, niños!-gritó de pronto, emocionada a medida que la gran mansión se hacía visible para ellos de manera terrorífica, debido a su oscuro color-¡Ya hemos llegado!

 **/**

Dedos escuálidos se deslizaban por las cuerdas finas del arpa, produciendo así un sonido harmonioso que el simple viento disfrutaba al no sentirse nadie más alrededor de dicha sala solitaria.

Abruptamente, zancadas de un niño la hizo detener el concierto antes de que nervioso se asomara a través de la puerta abierta y chillara:

-¡Ya están aquí! ¡Ya están aquí!-y del mismo modo salió corriendo a lo que ella supuso que era la entrada principal antes de ponerse a ordenar la estancia deprisa. Libros, instrumento y la silla donde formulaba la magia fueron dejados en su lugar de forma perfeccionista sin comprender que el vehículo ya había aparcado cerca de la entrada y los muchachos bajaban del coche. La intuición la advirtió de ello y quedó un par de minutos observando el exterior: la mujer cariñosamente recogía en sus brazos a una niña de vestimenta de encaje; pero sus ojos no dejaron escapar al jovencito rubio, menor que ella, que disgustado permanecía recto, esperando algo para moverse de su sitio, quizá.

Inmediatamente, la chica se alejó del ventanal resplandeciente de gris. Armin produjo un ligero chasquido, inclinándose a lo que esperaba encontrarse a alguien ver el exterior sin resultado de que hubiese acertado.

-Señora-clamó uno de los criados, acogiendo antes de tiempo las maletas y regalos que llevaban encima los recién llegados-, déjeme llevarle ese enorme regalo. Parece pesar…

-Gracias-dijo Nanaba, encantada de tantas atenciones-. Sí, es un regalo para el pequeño de la casa. ¿Cree que al señor le importará que se lo haya comprado?

-¡En absoluto!-rió el hombre, caminando hacia el hogar-Al señorito le encantará sea lo que sea que le haya comprado. Y al señor no le importará, ya lo verá. ¡Es muy amable aunque tenga cara de pocos amigos y esa seriedad que siempre infunda!

La fémina sonrió, asintiendo en la información dada mientras mencionaba que por ello se había casado con tal espécimen aunque Armin sabía que era mentira. Por ello achicó los ojos azules heredados en contra de esta, sin que se diera cuenta ella y le acariciara la espalda para guiar a los niños al interior, totalmente repleta de una alegría que ni el mismísimo bufón medieval podría poseer.

Puertas gigantes dieron la bienvenida a la familia bajo una hilera de sirvientes que parecían interminables a la mirada de estos; que sorprendidos avanzaban a paso de admirar todo lo que la casa ofrecía: desde una lámpara de araña cubierta de diamantes reales, hasta armaduras viejas pero cuidadas que Reiner indicó a su hermana, claramente interesado y viéndose capaz de llevar alguno algún día, en grandes batallas para proteger la nación que su hermanito rápido desmentía. Esperanzado de que realmente no ocurriese tal hecho. Podía ver más allá de la heroicidad y no era nada agradable pensar en sangre, cadáveres y vísceras esparcidos por todo un poblado. Al menos no para él…

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!-dijo de repente una voz aniñada, acercándose locamente y haciéndose sitio entre la servidumbre que los esperaba a ellos y no a otros, hasta prácticamente chocarse contra Nanaba, causando remordimiento en Christa, que gruñía de sueño, pues eran las seis de la mañana.

Nanaba lo recibió gratamente en sí y abrazándolo con la misma fuerza que ha Christa, le hizo sitio en su pecho para acomodarlo a otro costado a medida que besos del niño se repartían en su mejilla, cada vez más roja.

-¡Oh, mi Noyd!-habló la aclamada-¿Cuánto tiempo, no? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien, ¡muy bien! ¿Me has traído el regalo?-apresurado preguntó, aferrándose a la ropa de la mujer que apenas podía sostener tanto peso debido a la flaqueza de sus extremidades.

-¡Claro!-buscando con la vista azulada al hombre que la atendió; rió al hacerlo-¡Mira! ¡Por ahí va!

De un salto precipitado, el nombrado Noyd, que parecía tan pequeño como una mosca pero tan grande como un escarabajo, huyó hacia el esperadísimo presente y, ofreciéndoselo así el criado, lo despedazó en lo que se canta "Olé". Brindando; haciendo círculos delatores de su gozo ante un tren de juguete que hacía "chu-chu" y si le dabas gran impulso se movía solo durante tres minutos.

Por entonces la señora Harlet dejó en el suelo a su hija menor, pellizcándole amorosa los carillos para desperezarla y así durmiera arriba como por los menos Annie se disponía hacer. Ella también tenía un claro rostro de sueño que solo su madre podía notar, y de igual forma Armin. Quién vitoreaba la mansión desde sus pensamientos que descubrían ojos brillantes. Fue interrumpido [su admiración y él mismo] por un golpecito paternal en su hombro derecho, que le hizo hipar de la sorpresa. Más cuando observó a su tío a su lado, sonriendo de manera fina y casi invisible.

-¿Te gusta la casa?

-S-sí… Bueno…

Nanaba exclamó un suave jadeo y, presentándose como si hiciera falta, se inclinó hacia Mike, aun a distancia que él cortó rodeando su cuerpo al suyo, dejándola así, en un silencio absoluto, que secretamente la llenaba de felicidad.

-Me alegro de que hayas llegado-susurró en su oído, seductor, al tiempo que quedaba frente a ella, aun sosteniéndola-. Es mejor que dejéis el equipaje aquí. Ellos-señaló a los sirvientes que esperaban a un acto que indicase trabajo-se encargara de llevarlo a vuestras habitaciones. Aún es demasiado temprano… Podéis dormir en nuestra habitación hasta que llegue la hora de comer, querida. La cama es enorme. ¿Habéis desayunado?

-…Sí, bueno-Repites mis pasos, madre, rió Armin mentalmente mientras veía la escena-… Es mejor que esperemos hasta la comida, querido. Si comemos y después dormimos nos engordaremos como un castor. Además, Christa lleva dormitando todo el camino… Mejor iremos a dormir.

-Bien, entonces-regresó a dirigirse hacia la servidumbre-, Dawk, acompáñales a nuestra habitación, por favor. El resto que se encargue de dejar todo el equipaje en las habitaciones correspondientes. Y no les despertéis bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor-aprobaron todos junto a un único movimiento de cabeza, propulsándose hacia las tareas de cada uno.

-Nos vemos en un rato, amor mío-Mike besó la frente de Nanaba y rozó el regañadientes cuando la dejó libre de sus brazos para que esta caminara tras sus cuatro hijos, que ya seguían al señor Dawk hacia el famoso sueño del que todos poseían con un poco de ganas [o mucha en el caso de la menor].

Armin se dio cuenta, una vez pisoteó el área superior, que su tío y ahora su padre o prefería padrastro, preguntó por alguien a una mujer embotada con pomposo traje. Al parecer, nadie la había visto, y Noyd gritaba tan alto por una tarta que no pudo escuchar nada más.

 **[…]**

Armin se despertó rodeado de extremidades que iban desde lo más alto de los omoplatos a los dolorosos cayos de su hermano mayor.

Deslizándose del asfixiante lecho, admiró, tiernamente confuso, que, si aquel hogar funcionaba tal y como lo habían hecho el suyo, aún faltaban dos horas para poder sentarse a la mesa y degustar un sabroso plato de lo que fuese [aunque gustaría de codornices con salsa de piña de primero, emperador con judías blancas de segundo, y tartaletas de fruta confitada de postre].

Reptó de puntillas hasta quedar totalmente fuera de la habitación, la cual cerró al tiempo de salir de ella en busca de al menos un vaso de agua que hiciera funcionar tan seca garganta que poseía de dormitar.

Antes de vacilar hacia la escalera, una nana llegó a sus oídos cubiertos de cabello rubio. Curioso, fijó su vista a la puerta que creía ser la correcta; donde las notas musicales se hacían presentes y le hipnotizaban de manera intrigante, pues era esto el que lo movía a ver y no el canto de hermoso parecer.

Quiso andar hacia la voz desconocida pero masculina; otra bien distinta le atizó a pararse.

-¿Quería algo, señorito?-preguntó abajo una mujer regordeta, vestida con el traje típico de las sirvientas o criadas.

-Un… Un vaso de agua. Por favor.

Las órdenes de continuar tras la criada alarmaron a su pensamiento, que nuevamente le alertó al continuar aquel canto como si nada. Esta vez en un tarareo; dulce como no lo era ningún hombre que él conociera a no ser que se dirigieran a una chica. Una chica bonita, claro.

 **/**

-Oh, probablemente es Terrie.

El agua traspasó el cuello tranquilamente, tomándose la duración necesaria para hidratarlo.

-¿Terrie?-pasó lengua pequeña a través de los labios, salvaguardando las gotas de agua sobrantes.

-Sí-continuó ella, preparando la comida que a Armin le hizo poner mala cara: ceño fruncido y arrugó la nariz al comprobar las espinacas cocerse en la sartén-. Es el hijo del señor.

-¿No tiene solo a Noyd?

-¡Oh, no!-dijo, risueña-El señor tiene tres hijos.

-¿Tres?

-Oh, sí. El señorito Terrie, el señorito Noyd y la señorita **Reader**. La señorita **Reader** tiene más o menos la edad de su hermano, señorito. Supongo que la conocerá en la comida. Al fin y al cabo, es lo único que no puede saltarse…

-¿Saltarse?

-A la señorita **Reader** no le gusta nada la gente. Ni siquiera sale a la calle.

Armin apretó los labios, no sabiendo que decir como niño de diez años que era.

Bebió un poco más hasta el punto de acabarse el líquido servido a modo de tranquilizar los nervios que le producía fisgar, aunque no fuera eso realmente.

 **[…]**

Después de bendecir dos veces la mesa y de jugar todos con sus dedos unos instantes, Mike no pudo aguantar más y fue él mismo a buscar a su hija. A quién todos esperaban conocer y que no había asistido a la comida ni había sido presenciada en todo el día por la casa.

Armin había aprovechado ese día para declararse un ratón de biblioteca aficionado. Los cientos y cientos de libros que la mansión Harlet tenía en su interior era el cielo de las letras comparado con la nimiedad que en su casa contenía. Estaba orgulloso de haber encontrado tal paraíso y también Reiner, que vanidoso decía que jugaría al criquet en cuanto conociera un poco a Mike. Hay que tener en cuenta que no lo habían visto, ninguno, jamás. Y únicamente se habían enterado de su verdadera existencia el día del funeral.

-Tengo hambre, mami…-Noyd alzó los brazos en busca de amor que Nanaba no tardó en darle pues así era ella: débil ante los niños.

-No te preocupes. Ahora vendrá tu papá y tu hermanita y comeremos todos juntos. En familia.

Justo al momento, el señor Harlet entraba de un portazo, chillando a la menuda que llevaba cogida del vestido puesto y **(color del vestido)**. Arrastrándola hacia a la mesa bajo los gruñidos y gemidos de la niña que, en contra, costó de sentar en la mesa, algo que detuvo con las piernas hasta que, al final, varios miembros de la servidumbre pudieron con ella y la sentaron en el mueble.

-¡Tienes doce años! ¡Compórtate como tu edad corresponde!-concluyó Mike, de igual forma colocando el trasero en la silla labrada por sí mismo y para sí mismo.

El silencio podría haber discurrido durante toda la cena, pero Nanaba evitó eso y mucho menos Reiner, que haciéndose el elegante, fingía comer como un adulto al costado de su hermano y hermana.

-¿Sabes, **Reader**?-comentó la fémina cuando un trozo de carne de pollo se introducía en su boca-Reiner tiene tú edad-el mencionado sonrió, tan simpático y orgulloso como solía a ser-. Quizá podríais jugar juntos mañana. ¿Te parece? Seguro que será divertido…-la chica no prestaba la menor atención a la que intentaba ser amable mujer. Su tenedor daba vueltas alrededor del plato y comía de él sin disgusto, pero indiferente, algo que hizo retroceder a la señora Harlet aun avanzar al amo de la mansión.

- **Reader** , respóndele a Nanaba-esta se sorprendió por el hecho de que no le exigió lo mismo al pequeño Noyd: "Tienes que llamarla mami, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ella es tú mami, ¿entiendes?".

-No me gusta jugar fuera-dictó junto a una vocecilla profunda, impropia de una niña.

Esto sorprendió también a Nanaba. ¿A qué niño no le gustaba disfrutar del aire libre y corretear por el campo como sus hijos? Incluso a Armin le gustaba salir y admirar las mariposas bajo una sombra obscura y refrescante de un árbol grueso.

-Bueno-continuó, dispuesta a ganarse el corazón de la pequeña como bien lo había hecho con el niño-, podemos jugar a algún juego de mesa aquí, dentro de casa. ¿Cuál te gusta a ti?

El mutismo regresó, repleto de frenética irritante.

-A mí me gusta la Oca-dijo abruptamente Christa, desquebrajando lo anterior, causando un chasquido de lengua por parte de Annie, que regía a su costado.

-Eso es muy aburrido, Christa.

-Para mí no-recriminó, recolocándose el delantal de servilletas que en su regazo residían todavía. Pero como vio que su hermana continuaba cinchándola con sus gestos de aburrimiento, intervino de nuevo-. ¡A ver! ¿¡Pues que juego es el mejor, según tú!?

-Niñas-rió Mike, engullendo el que más en aquella sala-. No gritéis, por favor.

Ellas lo ignoraron, claro. No era su padre, ni lo sería de momento o nunca.

-¡Pues el Black Jack es cien veces más divertido!

-¡Annie!-se escandalizó falsamente su madre-¿Desde cuando juegas tú al Black Jack?

Avergonzada, tornó a su actitud callada de siempre, escondiendo su boca entre la comida, algo que no pudo ocultar las palabras que pronunció a continuación del hecho:

-El señor Pixis me enseñó…

-¡Oh!-suspiró la dama, apoyando cabeza en palma a modo de parecer desgraciada-¡Mira que le dije que os dejara en paz con esos asuntos! ¡Dejaré de hacerle licor de fresas, lo juro!

Las risas entonces acapararon el ambiente, dejando así de lado a la muchachita **(morena, rubia, etc)** que rápido terminó de cenar y silenciosamente se alejó de la escena de brisa familiar en la que Armin se sumía no del todo. Seguía mirándola y poco tardó en descubrir lo largo que resultaba su cabello. ¡Lo paseaba por el suelo como si nada, como el cuento favorito de su hermana gemela!

 **[…]**

-Por favor, hijo-suplicó Nanaba, acariciando y mimando al niño frente a ella-. Solo será esta vez. Ha pasado una semana y sigue sin dirigirnos la palabra y salir de esta maldita casa, ¡ni siquiera baja a cenar o comer! Por favor, hijo. Ve y habla con ella. Sácala a jugar… Tú siempre has sido un simpático y fuerte muchacho. Eres carismático…

Tanto halago escurría su negativa. Reiner, recto como un palo y suficientemente convencido de sí mismo como para dominar el mundo, se acercó al cuarto donde la muchacha toqueteaba música con un piano esta vez.

-¡Hola!-picoteó amablemente la entornada puerta de cobre-Me… Me gustaría saber… Bueno, a mí y a mis hermanos, si querrías venir a jugar con nosotros un rato. ¡No hace falta que sea fuera! Mira, mi hermano tampoco es que sea fan del aire libre. Podemos jugar al dichoso juego de la Oca de Christa-reía entre dientes-, o al Black Jack de Annie. ¡Oh, mejor! ¡Por qué no-

Andando inhibida, cerró al hombrecito el portal a su mundo para no volver a abrirlo hasta la mañana siguiente. Y no para que la vieran no inmutarse en la salita, sino para que Terrie escuchase en la habitación del frente el sonido de su melodiosa harmonía.

Sin duda, era al único al que mostraba simpatía. Probablemente, porqué este no podría salir de la habitación donde la vida se ha pasado… nunca. Según Mike, había nacido con una terrible enfermedad que no le permitía poder ser como los niños que eran Reiner, Annie, Armin, Christa o Noyd. No era igual que los demás.

…Y **Reader** tampoco.

Y, aunque nadie lo dijese o lo pensase o incluso lo viera, negándose la evidencia… Armin tampoco.


	3. Intermedio Parte 1

El año pasó rápidamente en días idénticos a los anteriores en los que solo reuniones aristócratas que se celebraban muy de vez en cuando cambiaban los vientos de la rutina que Armin agraciaba. Leía constantemente libros de antiguo a nuevo y de nuevo a desgastados. Su favorito había resultado del género dramático, rozando la tragedia aun sin ser obra de teatro [era una novela original escrito por un familiar o pariente lejano]. La historia relataba desde cero la vida de Trudy, una niña con una madre fervientemente religiosa y casta, que sueña imaginariamente con ser la actriz principal de la compañía de teatro más famosa del mundo [La Trèviere] sin tener talento alguno. Milagrosamente, cuando la joven ya posee quince años, es escogida como la imagen para una obra teatral que resulta un éxito y la ayuda a escapar de la desdichada vida junto a su madre [que la ama de forma brutal]. El tiempo pasa y, finalmente, la protagonista sigue la vida de su madre paso a paso hasta el punto de convertirse como ella, pero en una versión totalmente promiscua: un ser egoísta que odia a su hija [Olivia]; a quién culpa de todos sus males, y que permanece enganchada a los hombres y al sexo como su único método de escape y de triunfo en la vida. A Armin Harlet le había resultado magnífico y tan gustoso de leer que lo releyó cuatro veces seguidas antes de abandonarlo bajo la cama de su habitación y continuar la búsqueda de otras aventuras que vivir.

Los cantos de Terrie, que al principio asustaban a Christa que se arremolinaba dentro las sábanas de su hermanito, sujetándolo de las ropas blancas del pijama, al final fueron agradables y tan relajantes que Armin quiso creer que ya no podría vivir sin ellos. Era algo sofisticado y suave, como el tacto de una nube de azúcar en el paladar… Hermoso; pacífico. Sin duda, todo lo contrario a la hermana que lo quería y adoraba tanto, o al menos eso era lo deducido. Armin la había apodado así "La Gruñona", porque no lo había visto relatar otra impresión de sonrisa o felicidad que no fuera el gemido de ira que producía al acercarse a ellos; especialmente a Mike Harlet.

Diversas discusiones declararon la guerra entre padre e hija al punto de que la retractaron a comer a la cocina, junto a los criados. Los antiguos hijos de Erwin Harlet desconocían la historia completa, pero su madre les advirtió que no dieran importancia al hecho y que siguieran con la vida tan agraciada que su nuevo padre les ofrecía gratuitamente a cambio de amor. Aunque realmente ella misma reluciera ojos vidriosos y nervios a flor de piel tras las acaloradas disputas de ambos, lo que hacía que besos de sus pequeños rebotaran en su rostro hasta saciársele las lágrimas.

Era sensible y una madre bondadosa, pero la mariposa a la que deseaba atrapar escapaba de ella constantemente haciéndola frustrarse de su propia función desde que el matrimonio le fue bendecido con gran ilusión de su parte.

-Hay que darle tiempo-decía a troche y moche para tranquilizarse y tranquilizar el ambiente impuesto por personajes mucho más fuertes que su persona-… A vosotros también os costó adaptaros… Sólo hay que darle tiempo… E-es más difícil-sonreía entonces-, pero lograremos que sea de la familia… ¡Porqué lo es realmente!

Lástima que las esperanzas a veces son pisoteadas cruelmente por una realidad de igual dureza: **Reader** no tenía interés absoluto en nadie. No le importaba comer con los criados ni ser castigada a leer veinte páginas de la Biblia al día en voz alta para que los sirvientes la oyesen y su voz se quedase ronca por ello. Tampoco que a veces la obligasen a lavar sus prendas a mano o a ejercer diferentes tareas destinadas a los sirvientes. Daba lo mismo. Ella podía con eso… Sabía que pronto podría regresar a sus libros, a su música y a sus dibujos y que ni las palabras dulces de Nanaba, ni la simpatía de Reiner, la podrían hacer salir de ese mundo artístico que Terrie compartía al otro lado del pasillo que los separaba. Sin más remedio… Por lo menos la música… El amor por los libros congeniaba con el muchachito rubio de ahora once años. Pero no lo sabía porque se negaba a entablar conversación; si quiera verlo…


	4. Parte 2: Manos en la Oscuridad

**2**

Risas risueñas espabilaron a Christa cuando aún no había amanecido y los búhos y lechuzas producían vocales de terror debajo estrellas incoloras.

Transitó un corto tiempo observando el pasillo oscuro. Convencida de que imaginación suya había sido, se estiró de nuevo al interior del colchón para regresar al placido sopor junto a hadas bailarinas y payasos de circo.

Inmediatamente, pasos acelerados escapaban en la noche, alrededor de las habitaciones e inmuebles, y la niña jadeó; asustada lanzó fuera de su alcance la colcha y sábanas; huyó directa a despertar a Armin, que dormía en la cama de al lado.

-¿Qué pasa…?-somnoliento dijo, a lo que histérica Christa respondió metiéndose en el lecho que era solo de uno-Eh, Christa, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Hay un fantasma!-murmuró, encogiéndose plenamente en el estómago del chico que de igual manera escuchó entonces la alegría y el juego fuera del cuarto, poniendo su piel caucásica erizada de bello rubio y obligándole a ejercer el mismo acto de su hermana-Ve a ver-comentó Christa de repente, haciendo que Armin negara así la cabeza-… ¡Por favor, tengo miedo y… tú eres el chico!

Tras suplicas, lloros y peticiones, el pequeño de once años acabó aceptando el reto que le imponía la fémina y se descubrió de su escondite [no así a su gemela, quién se aferró a donde estaba cobardemente].

Zancadas quedaditas era lo que daba a causa del miedo que propagándose por su cuerpo le impedía avanzar; con frecuencia haciéndose oyentes ruidos externos que le animaban a proceder un paso atrás, y dos adelante por promesa.

A punto de cruzar el umbral entre la escalera y el resto de compartimentos, una figura surgió de entre uno de estos que le detuvo. Robusta, dos metros o más de alto, cabello y brazo largos llenos de pelusa… Un ser tenebroso que fijó la vista igualmente hacia Armin, que con ojos vidriosos y suspirando a retroceso cubrió los suyos. Caminando poco a poco hacia dónde había venido…

El ser le seguía, imitándolo…

De pronto, Armin tropezó con la barra de seguridad, tocando trasero y suelo en un segundo propiamente rápido; comenzó a lloriquear al comprender que el otro no se retiraría. Continuaba hacia adelante, esta vez a paso normal… ¡No! A un paso veloz que al jovencito asustó.

Gritando, paralizado de miedo, no pudo contemplar como la mano de piel muerta se acercaba fogosamente a su aniñado rostro, seducido quizá por lo bonito que lucía el niño a sus ojos.

-¡Terrie!

La mano retrocedió en un jadeo y, corriendo, se encerró en su habitación de un portazo.

Murmurando palabras inteligibles para de momento el único oyente allí fuera, **Reader** [en camisón; pies descalzos que no hacían ruido] se quedó estática al costado de Armin, que continuaba arremolinado en el lugar, viendo primero el cuarto cerrado y después a su acompañante junto a una cínica indiferencia.

-Levántate-dijo sin mostrar ayuda-. Ya se ha ido.

Armin negó con la boca y el cuerpo, soltando lágrimas como nunca antes a causa del horror vivido por primera vez.

-Levántate-ordenó, pero enseguida comprendió que el niño no se movería ni un milímetro, y menos si ella lo juzgaba de ese modo. Cuidadosamente se acercó; vacilante coló ambos brazos bajo sus axilas e hincó los pies en el último escalón teñido de rojo terciopelo para alzarlo y encaminarlo a la cama de donde se había escapado al oírles.

Una vez introducido en la de Christa [que aún era un bulto en la otra cama], le arropó tal como lo haría una madre, pero con menos cariño.

-Ahora duerme.

Armin la vio alejarse otra vez desde la almohada con ojos muy rojizos y aun dejando ir agua salada en forma de gotas irregulares.

Al tiempo que **Reader** se adentró en el compartimento de Terrie, Christa regresó a su camastro y abrazó al muchacho tenso, preguntándole miles de cosas lógicas, también miedosa, que Armin solo respondió a base de un silencio lacrimoso.

Dos o tres minutos después, papá y mamá regresaron de la fiesta; la niña comenzó a nombrarles hasta que estos, raudamente, llegaron al cuarto donde la pequeña, completamente tétrica y triste, se acomodó en el pecho blando de su madre, contándole lo ocurrido entre chillidos que despertaron a más de uno.

 **[…]**

-No voy a darte la satisfacción de comer con las criadas y hacer su trabajo. A partir de hoy, quieras o no, pues voy a obligarte a patadas si hace falta, saldrás al exterior y te comportarás como una buena niña-Mike se balanceaba de un lado a otro tras la espalda de su hija que, en cuclillas sobre el suelo de madera lisa, sostenía dos gordos ejemplares bíblicos junto a las extremidades perfectamente estiradas a cada costado suyo-. Comerás a la hora correspondiente con la familia, por los menos dos horas al día jugarás con tus hermanos en el jardín aunque sea y después leerás la Biblia de cabo a rabo, ¿entiendes? Cada mañana te preguntaré un párrafo de ella y quiero que me lo dictes de memoria-respiró hondo para continuar-. Y, por último, en vez de pasarte el día tocando para tu hermano lo harás para Nanaba. Se te da muy bien la música y creo que podrías ser una concertista de primera. Pero para ello te debes esforzar y, lo primordial es que aprendas modales-se detuvo entonces a su espalda; ella no movía un músculo ni aun cuando debería asentir de aceptación-. Hemos… Nanaba y yo creemos que estaría bien que tuvieras un profesor, como Annie. Hemos contratado a un profesor de música para ti-retrocedió hasta quedar parado en la puerta-. No lo desperdicies. Y no molestes más a Terrie. No quiero que te acerques a él, con que lo haga Dolores ya está bien-estuvo a punto de salir, pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba dictar algo más-. Ahora, cumple las dos horas de castigo impuestas por tu comportamiento de anoche. Asustaste mucho a tus hermanos…

-No son mis hermanos…-susurró a sí aun Mike lo oyó.

-¿Deseas que vuelva a atizarte?

La conclusión fue que no y hombre alto desapareció de la sala para lagrimacer de frustración comenzaran a recorrer carrillos sonrosados ya de aguantar gemidos de angustia cuando la paleta elástica y de cuero se clavaba contra la piel de su espalda; enrojecida ahora.

 **/**

Viandante de faz arrugada se suavizó al instante de aparecer Armin frente a él, deslumbrando una timidez adorable que le provocó una mueca feliz, poniéndose en cuclillas al verlo quieto, esperando un impulso que le ayudase a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, Armin?

-Ehm…

-Tranquilo, puedes decirme lo que sea que te ronde por la cabeza-y le despeinó con apego.

-Ehm-carraspeó como vio hacer en una ocasión a algún adulto [probablemente el viejo Pixis]-… se… ¿se quedará mucho rato castigada?

-Por lo menos dos horas. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo de anoche?-no le dio tiempo a contestar-No debería haberos dejado solos-su mirada se tornó turbia, escandalizante-…Menos ella no tendría que haber sacado a Terrie…

-N-no-dijo, encogiéndose bajo las enormes manos de Mike, que lo sostenían por los hombros tal y como hacía con su madre-… No es eso.

Mike se extrañó, demostrándolo junto a sus cejas.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-Me… Me gustaría darle las gracias-eso todavía mostró más su sorpresa-. Estaba… Tenía mucho miedo y ella me ayudó-apretó los labios, un gesto involuntario y hereditario de Erwin Harlet-. Me gustaría darle las gracias… por eso…

La seriedad y tumulto que infundió el adulto acongojó al niño al extremo de apretarle este donde sujeto lo mantenía contra él. Pero tal y como apareció se esfumó en una agradable sonrisa.

-Eres igual que tu padre-acarició el rostro del menor, intimidándolo más que dándole apoyo-. Primero tendrá que cumplir el castigo. No está bien eso de andar asustando y revoloteando a las tres de la madrugada. ¡Anda-de un brinco se hizo en alto y acomodó al pequeño a su costado, aun posado mano derecha en la espalda cubierta de aquel trajecito agua marina-, vamos! ¿Quieres probar a montar a caballo como tu hermana?

-No se me da nada bien…-aclaró, causando la risa en el mayor que pasó un día entero con ellos [Reiner, Annie, Christa y él]. Fueron al lago a nadar y después hicieron un picnic en una colina donde Christa cazó luciérnagas que iluminarían el terrorífico cuarto [pues desde aquella fatídica noche no querría dormir sin luz que la protegiese].

El día pasó tan deprisa entre tantas diversiones que Armin acabó por olvidarse de las gracias que debiera dar.

 **[…]**

Levi Ackerman había venido expresamente desde un recital de París para atender las peticiones caprichosas de Mike Harlet, que lo atendió entre bienvenidas y "Dios te bendiga" junto a su preciosa esposa y algunos miembros de la servidumbre. Que llevaron el poquísimo equipaje que llevaba encima; por las prisas.

En medio de los criados, justo detrás la escalera yaciendo se encontraba la treceañera a la que debía dar clases. Vestida de blanco y seriamente esperando con el cabello **(color de pelo)** arrastrando, a que la música y el aprendizaje comenzara a sonar aun si ese no era su decisión.

Ambos al encontrarse se inclinaron el uno frente al otro.

A ella le pareció demasiado pretencioso e incansable.

A él le pareció una asquerosidad que fuera _limpiando_ como una mopa humana con su largo pelo el suelo escarlata.

Para Nanaba y Mike Harlet el encuentro fue un auténtico éxito y velozmente los dejaron entrar en una enorme sala para que comenzara la música durante dos horas y media [aunque si era necesario podría alargarse hasta cuatro].

 **[…]**

Montada en un hermoso caballo mestizo, Annie atravesó las vallas correspondientes sobre su lomo a cámara rápida, influida por una elegancia y agilidad propias de ella.

-Entonces la veremos más por la casa-mencionó Reiner, apoyado fuera del recinto y aplaudiendo a cada rato a su hermana que, de hecho, se encontraba haciendo un espectáculo envidiable-. Eso es bueno, ¿no? Aunque vaya estorbo tener que leer y releer la Biblia una y otra vez… ¡Y aprendértela de memoria! ¡Yo no me acuerdo ni del "Padre Nuestro"!

Armin rió secamente, absorbiendo las letras de _Eugenie Grandet_.

-No seas así.

-¿A ti que te parece?-preguntó de pronto, recogiendo a Christa del suelo que llevaba rato demandándole que la alzara para ver a Annie lucirse.

-Bien.

-No es muy habladora…

-No te fíes de las primeras apariencias.

Recordaba la terrorífica noche en la que **Reader** y Terrie rondaban como fantasmas endemoniados por el hogar Harlet. Y como en un movimiento le hubo ayudado inclusive si se mostraba desquiciada por tener que actuar de esa manera.

Continuaba sin darle las gracias. No había tenido oportunidad porqué los nervios de un rechazo inmediato eran de una magnitud inimaginable que ni las sonrisas fraternales podrían desencadenar. La decisión de agradecerle se esfumó como los pétalos de una rosa encerrada en un monumento de cristal.

Reiner continuó con un discurso al que no prestó mínima atención. Su mirada se desvió plenamente a la muchacha de blanco que, recogiendo a un pequeño pato del establo, se alejó con él a algún lugar que él bien desconocía. No se movió de allí.

¿Adónde va?, pensó, discontinuando con la lectura que cerró portada y visión del interior. Cosa que no podía hacerse con las personas… Mucho menos con **Reader** Harlet.

 **[…]**

-Perdón por la tardanza.

¡Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado en tan solo dos días!, murmuraba Armin, en su sitio como todos, devorando el plato principal ya comenzado: cordero y berenjenas al aroma de grosellas, mientras creía ver una versión diferente de "La Gruñona". Esta vestía un precioso traje violáceo y un lazo adornado el cabello que siempre le había impresionado. Al sentarse quedó atrapado bajo sus nalgas y muslos, haciéndole cosquillas en el talón enzapatado como nunca antes había visto en ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Mike habló, enfurruñado por la poca puntualidad.

-Oh-exclamó la otra, comiendo de manera educada el agradable animal cortado, servido y cocinado-. En la biblioteca.

Mike sacó el sarcasmo que hervía dentro él, partiendo al tiempo un pedazo de carne y metiéndoselo en la boca para hasta que no estuviese en su estómago, continuar con sonrisa macabra.

-No sabes mentir. Siempre se te ha dado fatal. Dime dónde estabas-al no tener respuesta sacó raudal sus propias deducciones-. ¿Con Terrie? Recuerda que te lo prohibí…

-No he estado con Terrie-una mirada del color del Mar Negro le fue infundada, rabiosa.

-Mentira.

Nanaba se encontraba incomoda; odiaba las discusiones y ya notaba sudor en las axilas de los nervios.

-Querido…-advirtió, rozando su extremidad que apartó de inmediato, para su disgusto.

-¡No! Tiene que aprender a respetar a sus padres-regresó la vista a la niña Rapunzel-. Y especialmente a dejar de mentir. Dónde estabas.

-En ninguna parte.

La tensión crecía considerablemente, igual el dolor de cabeza de Nanaba Harlet, que en voz baja intentaba afrontarse otra vez a una situación repetitiva de desconfianza y mentiras por esa desconfianza. Armin la veía deleitarse en un sin vivir, escondiendo así el rostro y removiendo la berenjena sobrante [su madre detestaba bastante la verdura].

En el momento que Mike regresó a preguntar de nuevo la estancia anterior donde la joven había yacido, el muchacho rubio alzó el rostro, sonrosado.

-¡Estaba con nosotros!-chilló casi, buscando complicidad con los ojos azules en Reiner, a su costado y reprimiendo las ganas de ir a abrazar a su madre-¿Ve-verdad, Reiner?

El ambiente cálido de horror le advirtió claramente que debía ponerse del lado de la mentira para dejar de ser el galante hombre que debiera ser. Y no por ayudar al pequeño, sino a la desquiciada mujer ahora que le dio la vida.

-¡Sí!-dijo, brillando su mirada de sinceridad hacia el padrastro, que esperaba respuestas-Annie estaba actuando tan estupendamente en su clase de equitación, padre, que **Reader** no pudo evitar unirse a nosotros y observar tal espectáculo.

Al principio pareció dudar, pero acabó cediendo a la mentirijilla.

-Lo siento-se dirigió a su esposa-. He perdido los nervios, perdón. Vamos a disfrutar de la comida, en silencio.

La dulzura espolvoreó el ardiente horno que era la sala a medida que el segundo plato [sopa de bacalao con coliflor] invadía al primero. Desapareció la conversación anterior y lo que había derivado aunque Harlet no conseguía estarse tranquilo. Cualquiera sabría que había estado haciendo **Reader** con un pato en la bosqueja que rodeaba el lugar. Intentó desquitar sus cuencas de color del mar de ella, pero no lo conseguía. Quería que ella también le diese las gracias como él acababa de hacer. Pero no hubo nada que indicase gratitud en la joven.

 **[…]**

Antes de dirigirse a los dormitorios, los niños tenían una hora para disfrutar del aire del atardecer para cazar insectos o tumbarse en la hierba que el jardinero cortaba para dejarla suave y artificial.

Aquella tarde, Christa propuso jugar al pilla pilla. Y aunque a regañadientes, los mayores aceptaron porqué el infantilismo de su hermana les conmovía realmente.

Solo faltaron tres segundos para coger a Armin escondido en un matorral; no se le daban bien esos juegos y, riendo a mares ante la incertidumbre pero valentía de la niña para continuar buscando a los más creativos hermanos, se fue a beber de la fuente iluminada. Con cisnes pintados de azul debajo agua cristalina. Era agua natural, y nadie le importaba que bebiera de ahí. Inclinado y sujeto a las palmas abiertas sobre el mármol del monumento, abrió la boca e introdujo la lengua vivaracha [más de lo que era él] en busca de energía que pasaba con más rapidez a su garganta. Abruptamente, una sombra cubrió el sol y le hizo abrir los ojos cerrados, ahogándose un poco cuando descubrió a un ser negruzco mirarlo desde lo alto de donde se posaba; cayó hacia atrás, mojándose. Y **Reader** le siguió de un brinco dado que colocó sus extremidades a cada costado de su tripa. Sin dirigirse la palabra pero con la mirada atenta ambos en ambos, la menor dio su mano al niño en el suelo, que indeciso cogió lo ofrecido para de un estirón de los dos ponerse en pie. Uno delante el otro.

Mudos.

 **Reader** quiso decir algo, aun solo un suspiro surcó sus labios **(finos/gruesos)** , hinchándose el pecho en pleno desarrollo desde los diez años. Armin, contrariado y confuso, hincó la vista en el suelo y no la levantó ni cuando un beso se posó en su mejilla tras treinta y seis segundos de espera de acción.

-Gracias-dijo al fin la jovencita, alejándose al haber efectuado su misión de honor que dejó estático a su primo.

…Hasta que volvió a sonreír junto a rojos carrillos y asentimiento de palabras que tuvieron que salir mucho antes:

-De nada…


	5. Intermedio Parte 2

Mayo, Junio, Julio, Agosto, Septiembre, Octubre, Noviembre, ¡Diciembre! ¡Esa época, ese mes del año tan maravilloso y maravillado en el que las familias se reúnen y tocan música y comen polvorones y esperan que Santa Claus o Papá Noel venga a verles con regalos bajo el brazo… Quizá para ellos!

Armin tiene doce años. **Reader** catorce. Y en aquellos meses que veloces pasaron les dio lugar a conocerse con las sombras de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ , o el magnífico Jonathan Swift y _Los Viajes de Gulliver_ , o historias más adultas como era las obras satíricas de Moliere. A medida que los modales de una iban haciéndose paso para la falsa sociedad que la rodeaba y él se hundía en el arte de crear cuentos o historietas que redactaba en el porche. Con la chica inmóvil en el balancín, junto a él; después del ensayo de música que Ackerman proporcionaba a cambio de cierto pago que a Armin le parecía una fortuna.

Los gruñidos se substituyeron por escamas de amistad que dejaron un poco apartado a los otros habitantes de la casa… Sin mala intención porqué el embobamiento de lo común es realmente hipnotizante.


	6. Parte 3: La Fiesta de Navidad

**3**

-El animal se hundió bajo las aguas cristalinas del océano. Sumergido, la tierra se formó sobre su caparazón. Él la movería a través de su mundo, y la niña a la que había criado, le guiaría, como siempre había logrado hacer, sobre su lomo de gente y arena.

No inmediatamente pero sí en un corto segundo tras acabar de contar su último relato, Armin volteó hacia la quieta muchacha a su lado, que atenta había estado a las frases de su acompañante y aún continuaba analizándolo.

-¿Y-comenzó, intrigado por lo que pudiese decirle-… qué tal? ¿Lo… Te ha gustado?

Un mal trago le hizo pasar a propósito cuando fue ella la que se giró y se quedó seriamente a observarle; él tragó saliva y se puso colorado inclusive si la chica produjo una media sonrisa amable.

-Sí-respondió al fin, causándole suspiros aliviadores y el peso voló al cielo o el infierno. Le daba igual-. ¿Tienes ya título, por eso?

-Ehm… No-propulsó las hojas hacia su frente y después las dejó caer de nuevo en sus rodillas-. No, pero…

-¿Pero?-acercándose y sabiendo lo siguiente, burlona.

-¿Tú me ayudarás, no?-ahora burlón él, acercándose también.

Explotaron en risa fácil ante la poca distancia entre ambos, sentados en el balancín y moviéndolo agresivamente [especialmente la joven] ante el pataleo e intento de cosquillas del uno hacia el otro. Siendo ganadora ella por goleada, al contrario el jovencito, que rozaba la yema en sus axilas.

Repentinamente, **Reader** se distrajo y horrorizada dirigió su mirada de color **(color de ojos)** a la entrada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

A toda prisa, la ya adolescente y mujercita corrió a la casa bajo los gritos que Armin profería sobre su nombre, encerrándose en ella de un golpe seco de la puerta de la cocina, al otro lado del balancín, en la parte trasera de la mansión.

Armin se quedó allí, absorto por lo inentendible que al escuchar el rugir de un vehículo haciéndose camino por el mismo lugar que atravesaron hace tiempo; viniendo como un monstruo millonario. Recordó que **Reader** , a pesar de haber cambiado con modales, clases de música y su amistad, aun lo primero y segundo falsamente porque no los necesitaba ni quería, detestaba a las visitas de desconocidos… o no.

 **/**

Caviló de forma raudal por las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta y utilizar la llave dorada que robó del despacho de su padre en el famoso cuarto del que salió aquella criatura, grande y terrorífica. Encerrándose allí, suspirando de alivio.

Christa, que jugaba pacíficamente con sus muñecas de porcelana, lo había visto todo.

 **[…]**

Corriendo, como un muchacho lleno de júbilo que no era, Mike abrazó a la mujer decrépita, pero joven y hermosa, que salió del automóvil, detenido muy poco distanciado de las escaleras que llevaban al hogar Harlet.

-¡Madre!

-¡Oh, mi querido!

Nanaba esperaba impaciente a regresar a ver a su suegra en esta semana blanca, tras su esposo, en la entrada con la servidumbre que se movía exageradamente con más y más equipaje. Donde la nieve aún no había caído y que esperaba que asiera fuera todo el invierno.

Los tacones beiges de la dama y los mocasines marrones del hombre la alertaron de que debía sonreír aun las hormigas que recorrían su cuerpo entero.

A medida que los brazos de Nanaba se abrían en busca de calor, Uchiha Harlet felizmente preguntaba por sus bonitos nietos, seguida por una fémina asiática, anciana y enorme. Quién era su criada doméstica y personal y llevaba como si nada dos maletas de peso incalculable en cada brazo; ligera, según se lo permitía la edad.

 **[…]**

Cuidadosamente entreabrió la puerta, dejando ver su ojo temeroso enredado de cabellos **(color de pelo)** , e igualmente dedos atados a la madera, pintada de claro. En cuanto las voces de padres y desconocida se hicieron presentes la cerró sin accionar el click pero, el audio que producía la anciana se hizo familiar… Muy familiar… Instantáneamente abrió la entrada casi del todo y observó el exterior sin alivio alguno; simple seriedad.

Un gemido de angustia procedente del interior del compartimento la obligó a retroceder tantos movimientos hechos en el silencio que fingía, pues ella bien que se escuchaba y su desorden psicológico abdicado hacia la perfección detestaba con furia.

- **Readeeer** ….-clamó Terrie mientras gruñía el colchón donde se encontraba la mayoría del tiempo.

-Ya voy, ya voy-un nuevo chillido de la cama le dio la oportunidad de cerrar al fin la salida allí-¡No, no te muevas!

Christa, totalmente, repleta, ¡llena!, de una rosada esperanza de fisgona, bajó de un salto de las sabanas revueltas y amarillas donde jugueteaba. Caminaba tranquila aunque una sonrisa pilla salía en ella porqué era incapaz de mentir.

 **/**

-¡Abuela!

-¡Oh, mi pequeñito Noyd!

Abajo resplandecía de alegría entre las salutaciones, las bienvenidas y los besos de un pequeñito de Noyd, de cinco años, a su abuela. La que vivía en África y le regalaba calcetines de piel de guepardo. La que le mima y le deja apoyarse en su busto blando, y también la que se disfrazaba de oso de los montes y asustaba a las sirvientas. Esa abuela maravillosa. Porqué a él todo le parecía maravilloso a esa edad en el que no lo has descubierto todo.

-¡Oh, mi pequeñito, mi pequeñito Noyd!-murmuraba una y vez la fémina, estrujándolo y el niño imitándola con menos fuerza-¿Cómo has estado, eh? ¿Has decidido que vas a hacer de mayor, eh?-esa era una pregunta que rondaba en demasía en sus visitas y en ella misma. Y no por repugnancia a sus otros nietos. Bueno, Noyd podría ser capaz de hacerla famosa y no la tímida **Reader** o el… o Terrie.

-Mamá-dijo Mike, rodeándola con una extremidad-, aún es muy pequeño.

-Pero es bueno que se vaya marcando objetivos.

-Mamá…

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!-suspiró, dejando así al menor en el suelo de donde surgió-¡No he venido a ser aburrida!-volteó hacia Dawk, que detrás suyo yacía, con mirada cerrada-¿Puedo ir a mi habitación a instalarme, por favor?

-¿Cuánto se queda con nosotros, señora?-apareció Nanaba, como una sombra en un orinal que provocó la risa ajena de la mencionada.

-¡Oh, por favor, no me llames señora, me hace sentir más mayor de lo que soy!-sonriendo, hizo mismo gesto con hijo consigo a la muñeca adulta-Llámame Madre, querida. Ahora vuelvo a ser tu Madre-y la besó en la mejilla causándole gracia a medida que se alejaba entre gritos exasperantes para que los criados se diesen prisa en subir el grandioso equipaje.

De repente, subida a dos escalones al tiempo justo, vio a la pequeña Christa intentar asomarse al cuartucho prohibido con ímpetu. Acercándose de manera glacial, consiguió adentrarse en el círculo íntimo de la muchacha y asustarla con un tono de voz alto. La niña dio un brinco hacia atrás y, de morros, vio cómo su abuela debía recargarse en la pared para no caer al suelo cubierto de pelo granate, cacareando como gallina clueca.

-¡No es justo, abuela!-riño ella, cruzándose de brazos hasta que la mayor unió sus labios cálidos de joven en su frente descubierta, disculpándose hasta que un golpe sordo la despertó de su mundo maravilloso de sustos para intercambiarse así los papeles.

-¡Hola, abuela!-saludó cortés la señorita **Reader** , saliendo de la habitación que ella no conocía porqué nunca se había quedado-¿Cómo has estado?

La abuela, que no sabía realmente como responder a la diferente muchacha **(catorceava/treceava)** que siempre se mantuvo a distancia, efusiva y gruñona, dijo Hola y Adiós, raudal; alejándose del lugar con suave mueca de hermosa belleza, como era y como fue.

Del mismo modo se mantuvo la pequeña, que entre iracunda y miedosa, vio cerrar el compartimento que tanto quería ver.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó abrupta la **(alta/baja)** adolescente, sintiéndose boba pero no ilusa cuando Christa marchó sin darle la mano al piso de abajo y no regresó a sacar el tema ni en la cena, ni en el desayuno, ni en las dos semanas que pasaron. _¿Se había olvidado del tema?_ , pensaba constantemente la chica Rapunzel. Al parecer, así había sido. Lo confirmó el veintidós de Diciembre, cuando paseando con su andrajosa muñeca Roxy por delante del dormitorio, no preguntó ni se alzó en busca de Terrie. Aunque tendría que tener cuidado de no cometer el mismo error y mostrarlo a los juzgosos hermanos Harlet, Nanaba, y todo el que interfiriera en la tranquilidad del muchacho. Cuatro años mayor que ella pero mucho más infantil y necesitado que una frágil mariposa, acongojada de la helada nieve que caía incesante en los jardines a los que le gustaría brincar a él, cuatro años mayor, pero cobarde para poner un pie desnudo y pellejoso siquiera en la hierba mojada.

 **[…]**

-¡Feliz Navidad!-clamaron todos al unísono el día veinticinco de Diciembre, justo en la madrugada y alzando sus copas repletas de vino tinto o champan.

Después de una velada pacifica con la familia, los invitados invadían la planta baja con trajes de luces y pomposos y celebración. Los niños se iban a la cama; los adultos disfrutaban de su rato a solas a partir de medianoche para desquitarse de las presiones con alcohol y baile, puede que alguna pasión desenfrenada consumándose en la intriga de las miradas de los participantes.

A pesar del ruido que estaban haciendo, Armin conseguía dormir plenamente y sin problemas. De igual forma sus hermanos. Desgraciadamente, su padre les había entregado de herencia un sueño inquebrantable.

-¡Armin, Armin!-mecía al niño **Reader** , intentando despertarlo sin saber que aquello costaría años-¡Armin…!-bufó, exasperada y al pronto, riéndose muy bajito. Con aires de pillo se acercó al rostro del muchacho en coma para gritar algo que sí le desperezó-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Hay fuegoooooooooo!

-¡Ay, dios! ¡Fuego, fuego!-atemorizado, se levantó del lecho en el que sudaba a carne viva y comenzó a golpear a su hermana para hacerla huir de algo ficticio. Cuando las risas flojas pero maquiavélicas de la otra alcanzaron a sus oídos descubiertos, este no pudo evitar enfurruñarse-¡Tonta, cada vez te pareces más a la abuela! ¡Me voy a dormir!-le recriminó vagamente, metiéndose nuevamente en la cama, aun **Reader** se lo impidió entre carcajada y carcajada.

-¡No, no!-le cogió el brazo a modo de detención y lo estiró casi fuera de las sábanas si no la hubiese detenido él, con los pies hincados en el cómodo sitio-¡Ven, anda!-espero que dijera ¿Adónde?, pero no hubo indicio de ello en ningún instante-¡Vamos a ver la fiesta!

Armin aniquiló su mirada soñadora con una de perturbación, retrocediendo sin poder soltarse.

-¿No quieres?

-¡No! ¡Nos castigarán!

-No si no nos ven-entendía lo que quería decir, aun no se encontraba seguro de ser un cotilla como Christa o Reiner-. Mira, nos quedaremos en la escalera y como nadie sube por allí durante las fiestas podremos ver sin problemas-junto a mejillas sonrosada, Armin quedó pensativo, viendo sus pies desnudos arrugarse de frío-. ¿De acuerdo?

 **/**

La orquestra contratada tocaba incesantemente y a prisa de pasos lentos que los invitados proporcionaban en parejas, alrededor de Mike y Nanaba, que danzaban unidos como los principales protagonistas de la reunión.

Armin y **Reader** espiaban en lo alto, estirados sobre la interminable alfombra que cubría la escalera donde se apoyaban en el último escalón. El chico veía asombrado lo que los adultos se divertían y, aunque no era un fanático de la fiesta y la intranquilidad, deseó al menos ser uno de aquellos que discuten sobre temas de literatura o Asia, que siempre había sido un continente muy agraciado y precioso para él. La chica, en cambio, indiferente parecía esperar algo.

-Creía que no te gustaba la gente…-le sonrió Armin, feliz de haber accedido.

-Y no me gusta-aclaró a manera de no ofender algo irreal-… La mayoría… Tú sí.

-Gracias-pausó; siguió observando embobado a Nanaba lucir un vestido azul marino con volantes y cortinas en la falda-. ¡Mamá está preciosa!

-Hmm-asintió en sonidos su acompañante que cuando los aplausos llegaron al final de aquella pieza musical, sonrió con ojos brillante-¡Ya empieza!

-¿Hm? ¿El qué?

-¡Las acrobacias!

Cada Navidad, Mike Harlet contrataba un equipo de acróbatas chinos que vestían trajes rojos y dorados y formaban figuras en el aire y el suelo para el placer de los invitados, los cuales a veces no entendían lo asombroso de ese arte perdido en el Oriente.

Los tambores resonaban a modo de expectación y los sonidos de agradecimiento, repletos de una incalculable falsedad que colocaban manos en los hombros del matrimonio, que sonrisas amables y sonrojos igual de ingenuos. De pronto, a través de cortinas de seda, dos mujeres elásticas comenzaron a hacer piruetas en el suelo, dando paso a los siguientes bailarines, que hicieron una figura en el instante que ellas empezaron a proporcionar pasos de ballet al público encantado.

-¡Es increíble!-chilló Armin, entusiasmado más que los adultos, quizá por la edad tan diferenciada.

-Sí-silbó ella, apoyando la cabeza en extremidades cruzadas en su barbilla, seria-… Esto es lo que quería enseñarte. No ha esa gente disfrutar de cosas nimias y estúpidas.

Armin prefirió no responder porqué sabía que darle la razón sería dar la razón de que su madre era también estúpida. Y es que era su madre.

-A ti te gustaría, ¿no?

-¿El qué?

-Hacer estas cosas…

Armin frunció los labios, los apretó, era su costumbre al estar preocupado. Sobre cómo actuar en este caso.

-Reconozco que adoraría intercambiar palabras con los invitados para descubrir de su intelecto sobre alguna temática de interés que me picara la curiosidad. Pero odio tanto ruido y el bullicio de la gente… No sé. Supongo, también, que la sociedad me obligaría a ello así que…

-Ya-entendió la muchacha, rozando la decepción que mostró al inclinar el cráneo al otro lado.

Repentinamente, una jovencísima chica de cabellos dorados surgió del lugar al pasillo, obligando a los niños a retirarse hacia atrás para no ser descubiertos por ella y un muchacho moreno con bigote, quienes se besaron escondidos de la multitud, que probablemente los juzgaría por aquellos juegos extramatrimoniales prohibidos.

Al tiempo se fueron, pues el espectáculo estaba terminando y era evidente que su faltante presencia sería dada.

Armin y **Reader** se arrastraron de nuevo adelante; la chica dejó colgando los brazos cubiertos de mangas blanquecinas del camisón hasta apoyar los dedos en el segundo escalón.

-Por poco-suspiró él, claramente aliviado de no haber sido descubierto [como la pareja, casualmente]. Inconsciente regresó a ver a **Reader** , que aburrida o quizá en otro estado de ánimo, veía el suelo, colgando del escalón-… ¿Alguna… Alguna vez has besado a alguien, tú…?

Doce años lo pueden cambiar todo y eso era lo que le ocurría a Armin. Comenzó a contemplar cabello en sus axilas, cabello ámbar y arremolinado que si bien al principio no molestaba, después se hacía insoportable. Especialmente si no se quería arrancar por medio el dolor. También las curvas de alguna de las criadas le hizo efecto… ¡Hacía un año ni se hubiera fijado sumido en un libro, como estaba en aquel momento!

-Claro.

La menor respondió tan velozmente que su compañero se sorprendió de manera brutal. Porqué realmente no esperaba que ella, precisamente ella que era tan antipática y tímida, fuera dueña de un beso.

-¿A-A quién?

-A Terrie.

-¿¡Qué!?

Alguien [un hombre desconocido para ambos] pareció darse cuenta de los gritos del niño y alzó la vista, en busca de pruebas que lo confirmasen, pero no encontró nada. Armin se cubrió la boca con ambas manos; bajó el volumen de su voz.

-¿¡Cu-cuando!? ¿¡Y no estaba enfermo!?

-Cuando tenía nueve años-removía sus dedos de alfiler entre sí, como un juego inocente-. Y no está enfermo. Esa… es la mentira de papá.

-¿Una mentira?

El silencio absorbió el ambiente tan completamente que Armin empezó a reptar por el mundo del sueño después de negarse a que **Reader** dijera algo más. Embobado ante el escenario iluminado de joyas y trajes de lentejuela. Cabezazo por aquí, cabezazo por allá… Entrecerrando ojos azules sin quererlo.

De forma intuitiva y visual, **Reader** se levantó del suelo, sin mirarlo si quiera.

-Vámonos a dormir.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… Buenas noches…

Frotándose la mirada, no supo si las palabras llegaron a su destino, porqué la catorceava ya se hubo encerrado en su habitación para entonces, y él andaba torpemente a la suya, lanzándose en ella al regresar. Cansado aun dudoso de aquella mencionada _mentira_. Preguntándose hasta quedar dormido de espaldas, en que habría mentido Mike Harlet sobre Terrence Harlet, su hijo mayor y desconocido para todos… Menos para **Reader** … Y Dolores González.

 **[…]**

-¿Y entonces-preguntó Armin, ingenioso más que intrigado, a la mujer hispana que exprimía a fuerza limpia un buen zumo de naranja para el desayuno. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con alimentos de importación o extraídos de un supermercado-lleva toda la vida encerrado?

-Sí. Desde que era un recién nacido.

Como continuó a su trabajo y no profirió nada más, el niño decidió continuar con un interrogatorio que a ella no le hería ni perturbaba. Él era también su jefe a su entendimiento inculcado.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno-dudó un segundo, jadeó ante el esfuerzo hecho-… No lo sé. Llegué cuando el señorito Terrie tenía ya dos años.

-¿Y no preguntó por qué lo mantenían encerrado?

La mujer acomodó su delantal sucio.

-Era previsible.

-¿Previsible?

Movió el cesto de naranjas, innecesario ahora, al costado del chico, que se hizo a un lado en agradecimiento de Dolores quién le indicó que ya era hora de desayunar a modo de hacerle fuera de la cocina antes que sus padres o señores.

Intranquilo, hizo caso y dirigió a su persona al enorme comedor, donde aún no le esperaba nadie para su abrir de ojos instantáneo. Silencioso, tomó asiento en su sitio de siempre y enredado en dos puños juntos las manos, esperando pero descongojado mentalmente. Donde resonaba aquel Era previsible; infinito en un círculo infinito… Desesperante como lo era la curiosidad suya por saber. ¡Saber…!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Dios mío, dios mío! ¡Socorro! ¡Socorroooo!

La voz tranquila que desde su nacimiento había oído en su madre se transformó en unos gritos propios de un revelador pájaro a punto de morir. Corriendo, salió de su lugar en la amplia mesa y casi resbalando vio a Nanaba sujetar fuertemente a Mike en un abrazo mientras este se encontraba caído en el suelo ante las lágrimas de ayuda de su esposa, que le caían en el rostro. Movía temblorosamente una de sus manos, intentando acercarla a la mujer y, abruptamente, la dejó caer de nuevo para no moverla más bajo la mirada impresionada del menor y algunos criados, que se acercaban tardíamente a la escena.

Nanaba murmuraba palabras de amor a un ser inmóvil, esperando a que abriera los ojos y la besara en la frente.

Las tartas de melón y sandía y los zumos de naranja quedaron rezagados a un segundo puesto. Igual que Terrie y _la mentira_.


	7. Intermedio Parte 3

Mikel Zacharies Harlet llevaba enfermo del corazón desde Abril del año pasado. Si no se hubiese molestado en ignorarlo y continuar con su día escondiéndose en el baño en el momento en el que el pecho comenzaba a doler, y él a sudar, probablemente no se celebraría, cuatro días después de un ataque nuclear interno que le dejó en el suelo, su funeral.

¡Que sorprendente fue la reacción de **Reader** cuando tocó de lanzar una flor rojiza dentro su mausoleo, mientras todos los demás se lamentaban y lloraban y gemían! Después de que Christa hablara en palabras de amor con ojos vidriosos, correteando tras su madre, quién la sujetó en un abrazo, **Reader** tiró prácticamente su abalorio y dio espaldas a la tumba, caminando en un satisfactorio silencio hacia la alejada casa; que la esperaba a costa de los cuchicheos ajenos. Armin la miraba desde su lugar, triste pero no lagrimeando como sus hermanos [o una sola gota de agua en el caso de Annie]. Dedujo, por su forma de andar, tan ligera y expresiva, decidida, que se había quitado un gran peso de encima que la obligaba a mantener los hombros tensos y duros, como de acero inoxidable. No así su hermano mayor [el menor era casi incapaz de entender, a los primeros días, que su padre no iba a volver]. Una tristeza inmensa y consuelos por su parte despertaron a Armin. Acercándose a la puerta cerrada, no le hizo falta apoyar la palma sobre esta para escuchar como Terrie lloraba constantemente, y **Reader** lo tranquilizaba con palabras tiernas, maternales…

Pasaron el día de los Santos Inocentes, Noche Vieja y Año Nuevo. Sin más, llegó el quince de Enero y Nanaba continuaba ignorando la realidad, manteniéndose encerrada en su habitación, viendo la ventana. Según Dolores González, la mujer esperaba que el señor regresase de una de sus aficionadas cacerías. Los niños se sintieron muy confundidos ante la revelación, aunque aliviados de que se alimentara [Dolores siempre andaba con un plato de comida en la mano y más para la señora, la "jefa"]. ¿Se encontraba esperando a su padre recién fallecido o al que les obligó a mudarse a la mansión después de destrozarse el rostro con una escopeta? En ciertas ocasiones iban a hacerle compañía, pero rápidamente se ponía a sollozar, a hincarse en el cristal para no ser tocada por los menores que preocupados se acercaban. Eran tan rubios, tan de ojos azules, ¡tan de porcelana los pobres!, que no sabían que al ponerse cerca de la fémina recordaba no solo a uno, sino a dos muertos…

Hambrientos de amor de una madre ausente, decidieron entre todos escribir una carta conmovedora a Harlet, quién inmediatamente se hizo camino en la Savannah para recoger a sus nietos en brazos y comerlos a besos.

-¡Pobrecitos mis niños! ¡Seguro que lo habéis pasado mal, muy mal! Pero no os preocupéis. La abuela os cuidará como lo hizo con sus hijos.

Papeles que no vieron y dos meses que no sintieron, hicieron falta para que así, como si nada, la viuda Harlet se hiciera la propietaria indiscutible del gigantesco hogar. Junto a sus animales disecados… Y unos niños que no comenzaban a serlo tanto.

Reiner tenía catorce años y solía espiar a las sirvientas para verlas lucir sus cuerpos desnudos o en ropa interior.

Annie, que cumplió trece en Marzo, tuvo su primera menstruación el mismo día, lo que significaba para la abuela que era motivo de doble celebración y dejar la equitación durante esos días del mes, algo que le fastidiaba bajo una faz orgullosa.

Armin y Christa, aun con doce años. La pequeña arrancaba cada bello rubio de sus piernas a modo de hacer saber que no quería ser mujer. El menor quedaba deslumbrado ante despertares mojados con una figura femenina de ya casi quince años. Que, para él, comenzaba a ser una mujer con curvas excitantes y actitud extravagante vestida de cualquier forma. Y como ella, cualquier criada o preciosa persona que se le presentase en el género opuesto. Todo a causa de algo incontrolable que no quería sentir: la pubertad.


	8. Parte 4: Pubertad Engañosa

**4**

-¿Qué compone una orquestra?-preguntó el lastimoso profesor Ackerman, que paseaba frente a ella junto a un porte inigualable, mientras la menor cogía aire suavemente, de rodillas en la alfombra limpia [pues Ackerman lo quiso así].

-Un piano, unos platos, un bombo, dos timbales, un triángulo, cuatro cuernos, dos clarinetes, dos flautas traveseras, dos oboes, dos fagots, dos trompetas, tres trombones, una tuba, seis contrabajos, un arpa, treinta y seis violines divididos entre los primeros y los segundos en el escenario; seis violas y, finalmente, diez violonchelos.

-Bien-no detuvo sus movimientos, en cambio, los hizo más cortos y lentos, imponiendo más de la cuenta y reflejándose en el armario de luna-. ¿En qué posición te encontrarías tú, entonces?

-Me encontraría entre la fila final de la segunda estepa de violines y el piano, en la parte izquierda del escenario viéndose desde mi costado.

-Recuerda que también sabes tocar el piano…

-Cierto-jadeó-. Perdón.

-No importa y sigue.

-Bien-se acomodó un poco, removiendo los pies-, entonces, si me encuentro tocando el piano me encontraría en un lugar sumamente complicado y alejado pues estaría rodeada de los platos, el triángulo, los violines y el arpa.

-…Bien-casi se le escapó un ligero Muy bien, pero debía ser firme, más con ella que había causado tantos problemas en el pasado-. Toca con el piano las dos últimas partituras que ensayamos ayer. Enteras.

Levantándose como la dama que no era ni seria porqué bien no quería, se dirigió al instrumento y, apretando su falda verde contra sus nalgas para mantener compuesto el traje viejo, comenzó a tocar las teclas de memoria. Rezando para no equivocarse y que aquello durase más tiempo.

 **[…]**

Ymir le parecía una chica feúcha aun las pecas de su rostro. Con dientes algo torcidos y piel demasiado tostada, junto a aquella actitud tan burlona y desagradable… Pero debía reconocer que su altura le llamaba la atención en consideración. Era alta y flaca, morena y de plano pecho que le hacía parecer un chico [comparado quizá con Annie] a pesar de tener su edad.

Tirando bolas de barro que ella misma hacía en sus dedos estilizados, algunas consiguieron manchar su nueva vestimenta que, de seguro, enfadaría mucho a su abuela verla de ese modo…

-¡Para, para!-gritaba, retorciéndose, atacando con moneda de igual cambio-¡Para, joder!

-¡Malhablado!-reía la chica, sin detenerse… Al menos hasta que Reiner la cogió en volandas y la besó frenéticamente en los labios, correspondiendo torpemente, pues solo había besado a su gato _Boliche_ ; tan gordo como una pasa de las fiestas judías a las que pertenecía.

Uchiha advirtió la escena desde el ventanal abierto que dejaba entrar la brisa, meciendo así las cortinas de azul violáceo. Mi Lu, su sirvienta personal, siempre detrás de ella, sujetando con brazos alzados unas toallas que la mujer utilizó enseguida, contenta con lo había visto, secándose el pelo y paseando en bata bien cerrada al baño limpiado por la asiática. Murmurando:

-Sabía que esa chica le gustaría. Reiner es tan predecible como lo fue mi Erwin… ¡Ay!

Al encerrarse con la fémina rechoncha, Armin cruzó el pasillo, buscando a alguien que le hiciese compañía mientras leía en voz alta uno de sus nuevos cuentos. Christa no apreciaba ese interés por la literatura y se lo dejó claro a medida que le subía la cremallera de un vestido blanco y con flores negras que había encontrado escondido en el armario de su madre. Todavía hundida en aquel dolor tan profundo que nadie sabía cómo desquitarle. Ni siquiera Dolores que la lavaba, le daba de comer y la vestía con trajes magníficos que nunca serían vistos más que por las pocas veces que sus hijos pasaban junto a ella. Reiner asumía que su madre no volvería a ser la misma nunca y que había un mundo fuera que tenía que descubrir mientras, su hermana, jamás pisaba la habitación por razones que desconocían. Christa lo hacía [entrar] de vez en cuando, aun únicamente cepillaba el cabello platino de la mujer y le hablaba de su día. En ocasiones, poniéndose a llorar de tristeza. Y finalmente Armin, que para él se había convertido en su primera lectora sin opiniones que dar pues siempre permanecía en absoluto silencio, mirando el paisaje exterior y sin reaccionar ni ante el beso de su hijo en su mejilla pálida al despedirse.

Caminando distraído por los pasillos vacíos, un choque de hombros le despertó, sobándose la parte herida al ver una sonrisa pícara formarse en la faz de la "atacante sin quererlo".

-Hola, ¿qué haces?

-Ehm…

Se le trabó la lengua en ese instante, haciendo un semblante estúpido a la vez que encantador, sonrosado. Le parecía que aquella chica no era la **Reader** que había conocido: ni Gruñona, ni su amiga del alma que compartía pasión por los libros y sus historias, era otra persona **(alta/baja)** que lucía una vestimenta verdosa y un moño alto, dejando suelto un curioso mechón unido a otros cabellos que colgaba hasta su trasero. Tenía figura y pechos turgentes, aunque demasiado **(pequeños/grandes)** para su gusto…

Sabía que era la niña Rapunzel y malhumorada... ¡Ayer no le pareció tan…!

Quiso creer que era el vestido.

-Ehmm…-repitió, como un loro cantor.

-¿Ehm?-risueña dijo, con puños formados en sus caderas apoyando.

-Señorita Harlet aún no me he marchado-Levi Ackerman apareció interrumpiendo entre medio de ambos y, haciéndole pasó su alumna pródiga y única, esta se puso recta como un palo.

-Lo lamento, señor Ackerman.

-No importa pero, procura a que tu instructor se haya marchado antes de aportar una actitud tan descarada.

-Sí. Lo lamento de nuevo, señor.

Cruzó la esquina a modo de que todo pareciera eterno para los menores, que pronto dirigieron la mirada el uno al otro.

-Es… Es un poco duro, ¿no?

-Eso es bueno-sonrió a medias-. Odio a los profesores que no saben hacerse respetar y que se dejan influenciar por el dinero. El profesor Ackerman… Está bien. Es buena persona.

Era extraño escuchar eso de alguien como **Reader** , tan en contra de la humanidad y la sociedad que representaba la civilización. Pocas personas, cómo Armin Harlet, se habían ganado su cariño. Y para su suerte, Levi Ackerman era uno de ese selecto grupo en el que Terrie, claramente, entraba junto al muchacho dorado.

-¿Has escrito un nuevo relato?-las hojas colgaban espaciosas pero apretujadas en ambas manos del niño; nervioso los alejó de su vista.

-No.

-¿No?

-Perdona-despacio ahora se alejó él-, pero ahora tengo que irme. Hasta luego-y desapareció a través de los pasillos de los que ella también se fue, algo triste que mostraba en el hinchazón de su boca.

Aquello fue el terrible comienzo de un desquebrajo en su amistad a causa de un hecho que la joven desconocía y de la que era causante: se estaba abriendo el capullo de su flor roja, y no había manera de cerrarlo. Ni con promesas de cualquier actividad que resultase estimulante para los dos muchachos.

Armin la oía murmurar palabras huecas en voz baja mientras dejaba pasar los días leyéndole a una inherente Nanaba. Mientras dejó pasar un mes entero, excusándose, para no enfrentarse a los ardores de la primavera con la que consideraba su mejor amiga… Ardores inexplicable, repletos de quemazón, como venidos de un infierno próximo…

 **[…]**

Entrado el calor a finales de Abril, Uchiha, más conocida como "La Abuela", sugirió la maravillante idea de ir todos al lago junto a ella, a remojar las ideas y a acariciar el refrescante aroma del verano, cerca pero lejos aún.

El lago Whitchporter se situaba a doscientas treinta y cinco millas de la casa, internado en el bosque pero de manera que la sana luz solar diera con el lugar, cosa adecuada porqué el agua solía estar lo suficientemente fría como para hacer huir a los animales de la zona empedrada [piedras grandes hacían un fácil acceso, y lo mejor era que se encontraba alrededor y no simplemente dispersadas]. Los hijos de Erwin y Nanaba Harlet no habían tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de un buen baño en el agua helada porqué su sobreprotectora madre se negaba a dejarlos ir aunque fueran acompañados de algún que otro criado. Igualmente Mike. Pero la ausencia de ambos hizo posible un milagro que les hacía sentir bien, aun ciertamente culpables al alegrarse un poco de no tener tantas normas de restricción respecto a la exploración del mundo, o de Harlet Hall, con su decrépita acompañante, que parecía ser la más ilusionada de los aventureros. De niña [pues el hogar donde ahora residían era propiedad de los Harlet desde principios del siglo XVI, pero había sufrido sus reformas con los años, claro.

Mike había heredado Harlet Hall una vez casado con Frederika Mustang] solía nadar constantemente en el lugar junto a sus hermanas y cuidada ya entonces de su sirvienta Mi Lu, que la secaba suavemente a ella y sus hermanas. Que eran siete en total y que en la actualidad solo quedaban con vida Uchiha y la menor de ellas, a la que nunca volvió a ver tras la recién acabada la Primera Guerra Mundial.

-¡ **Reader**!-gritó de pronto, viendo de reojo a la mencionada que confería un gesto contrario, enfurruñado-¡No pongas esa cara mujer! Con lo que te gusta a ti el agua…

Y era bien cierto. Incluso en la bañera podía pasarse horas navegando por ondas de tranquilidad sin que le molestaran sus dedos arrugados ni la repentina negación [que duraba durante días] a meterse en esta, porque no le apetecía en ese momento.

Armin la veía no muy lejos de su zona de confort [a doce centímetros exactos de la ligera multitud], también de reojo y sospesando una duda de pedir perdón y jugar alegremente entre nado y nado. Pero al comprobar que la furia de **Reader** iba más allá de la frustración con una sola mirada; tragando saliva forzadamente continuó su camino. Todavía dudando…

 **/**

-¡Bomba va!-Ymir provocó una espectacular explosión tras lanzarse desde un árbol al que fácilmente había subido con la ayuda de Reiner, quién rápidamente la insultó cariñosamente, viéndose más mojado que cuando entró al líquido cristalino. Christa igualmente gimió, falsa, al recibir las gotas de agua a su revista de actuaciones de ópera próximas, donde admiraba a los guapísimos cantantes con su bañador de colores puesto, todavía junto a dedos que se alargaban y arrugaban de forma tentadora, como vio en una de las películas protagonizada por Su Love, su cantante favorita.

El gemelo de ella nadaba al modo que lo haría una rana, riendo de la escena mientras acariciaba el agua a la que ya se había acostumbrado, aunque los gritos de felicidad taponaban los suyos, que eran mucho más suaves y se detuvieron por completo al intentar salir del lago, apoyando sus manos en una de las rocas que lo rodeaban. Quedando a medio camino entre el elemento y el exterior al comprobar con su mirada a una rabiosa **Reader** hablar silenciosa, a pesar de su humor, con una coqueta abuela, que se mecía en su toalla de piel [pues si no era de piel no se ponía nada. ¡Ni siquiera su bañador era de otro material que no fuera la cubierta de un animal!].

-No-se negó su pariente a una petición que Armin dedujo raudamente: irse a casa-. Tu padre, que en paz descanse, te prohibió quedarte en casa todo el día. Nos quedaremos una hora más y después nos iremos; que yo recuerde eran dos horas al día. Aguanta hasta entonces y no seas impertinente.

Armin regresó a esquivar la vista que esta le lanzó, surgiendo al fin del agua y comenzando a secar para llevarse algún bocadillo que le ayudara a olvidar las palabras y los ojos de la que fue su amiga, quién de pronto cruzó a su espalda y, de una patada ahuecada en su espalda, lo envió de donde salió, sorprendiéndolo y obligándolo a dar una gran bocanada de aire cuando dejó de sumergirse.

-Todo es tu culpa-hizo énfasis en el último vocablo, mostrando su verdadera ira, que solía esconder tras faz de indiferencia aunque el doceañero la descubría fácilmente-, TRAIDOR.

Ante los gritos dirigidos a su persona alejándose, nadie fue a detenerla para que no se marchara de su lado. Reiner nadó hasta Armin y lo defendió de manera amable e insultante hacia **Reader** , que ya había desaparecido.

Solo a Armin parecía faltarle su presencia o, al menos, era el único que notaba su ausencia.

 **[…]**

-¿Dónde está **Reader**?

-No lo sé, señora.

Uchiha suspiró, introduciéndose otro pedazo de tarta de fresones con almendras en la boca. Masticándolo elegantemente y viendo la luz del Sol haciéndose cada vez más gastada con el pasar de las horas.

Habían regresado de Whitchporter y removían una bonita merienda en la mesa artesanal y antigua del porche.

-Buscadla.

-Sí, señora.

Mi Lu tenía un perfecto acento del país debido a los años pasados en este, trabajando en dos lugares diferentes y manteniéndose con los Harlet por motivos que se desconocían, aunque Uchiha solía pensar que era por ella.

Obedeciendo anduvo hacia el interior de Harlet Hall.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la cena; tan temprano, la hora de acostarse.

Ninguno de los sirvientes pudo encontrar la presencia invisible que representaba **Reader** Harlet. Ni siquiera en el cuarto de Terrence Harlet, al que tanto quería.

 **[…]**

La mañana del día siguiente, entrando así Mayo, comenzó de manera agitada, escuchándose los chillidos histéricos y estrictos de la decrépita dueña del hogar.

Desde su lecho desenvuelto, de espaldas a la puerta abierta que dejaba entrever los gritos lejanos, Armin se levantó, aliviado, a observar el exterior desde las escaleras con la esperanza de que su mente no le engañase: **Reader** había aparecido y, aunque se sentía ciertamente ofendido por el malhumor y rencor que le mostró al lanzarlo de aquella manera tan brutal, creyó [bien] que se lo merecía con pelos y señales. Él la ignoró y la dejó de lado… No tenía ningún derecho a quejarse de su trato iracundo.

En cuanto las voces se hicieron más claras y cercanas, de igual forma las figuras de las féminas, Christa apareció junto a él, sosteniéndose a los barrotes blanquecinos y sentándose en el suelo a cuchichear del mismo modo que lo hacía su hermano, el cual se extrañó ante su temprano despertar. Solían ser mucho más dormilones…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, llena de inocencia pura.

- **Reader** ha vuelto-dictó él, veloz.

Los volantes granates del vestido de la abuela se meneaban como un abejorro nervioso, buscando néctar del que chupar y no conseguía, provocando más movimientos de fatal estruendo.

 **Reader** , que continuaba andando con el traje amarillo y blanco de ayer, tenía un semblante enigmático que la ignoraba a ella y a todo.

Impotente, la anciana pretendía defenderse a base de frases crueles junto a voz de pito, debido a los interminables cosquilleos en su garganta, que la hacían ponerse del mismo color que su vestimenta con cinturón.

-¡Todo lo que tu padre dejó en vida lo aplicaré yo a partir de ahora!

Una última amenaza para un último enfrentamiento; la joven subía descaradamente por las escaleras, encontrándose de frente con el muchacho conmocionado de tanto griterío.

- **Reader** …-murmuro este, en espera de algo que no fueran malas palabras.

Antes de encerrarse en su habitación, **Reader** le susurró una respuesta indicadora de una maldad innata según Uchiha Harlet durante la comida, en la que apenas hubo otro tema de conversación, aunque fuera únicamente de pensamiento:

-Vete al infierno.


	9. Intermedio Parte 4

Volver atrás era un paso relativamente fácil. De hecho, para **Reader** fue lo más sencillo de hacer que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. De nuevo, regresó a las desapariciones, a la invisibilidad… Todo volvió a la normalidad, como se suele decir. Uchiha procuró, por todos los medios necesarios, que la muchacha continuara asistiendo a las valiosas clases de música del profesor Ackerman pero, no pudo ser posible y Levi Ackerman se marchó definitivamente de Harlet Hall a regañadientes ocultos. La razón, al parecer y por lo que comunicó una de las jovencísimas criadas [de dieciséis años] a Reiner, quién la tenía embobada, había sido que la señorita **Reader** , ante tanta instancia de su abuela porqué accediera a las clases, comenzó a lanzarle objetos de todas clases. Uno de ellos alcanzó su frente descubierta y confirió una brecha que a la adolescente no le importó lo más mínimo; la expulsó de su cuarto como una reina enfadada y aclaró que las clases de música eran una idiotez propia de ineptos, algo que yo no soy según muchos, incluyéndose usted, Abuela.

Las risas nocturnas también aparecieron y, junto a ellas, bromas de mal gusto que causaban disputas a la mañana siguiente y que concurrían en castigos que jamás se cumplían.

Todo regresó, claro, pero de un modo totalmente desdichado, enfadado… Triste, inclusive.

Reiner y Annie, al ser los mayores, ignoraban el comportamiento que les resultaba demasiado infantil para ellos, centrados en sus roles sociales, aficiones y novias, en el caso del quinceañero [en Agosto]. Christa, aterrada de las constantes caricias burlonas que profería la mano de Terrie en su espalda por la noche, la hicieron mudarse al compartimiento de su abuela, que cariñosa [como lo había sido su madre] la recibía afablemente en su cama.

Nanaba también a veces profería algún que otro susto a los empleados. Paseando como un muerto viviente y sujetando un candelabro, igual que en las novelas góticas, dictando párrafos de Shakespeare que pertenecían a la locura de Ofelia. Un dialogo y escenario que acabó por consumirla hasta creer realmente ser la bella amante de Hamlet. Quién normalmente resultaba ser Armin, tan parecido a su fallecido primer esposo, tan puesto en el irreal mundo literario [en ocasiones no tan irreal….] que, sabiendo así las frases de la famosa obra, conseguía enamorar a su madre, que ya era un fantasma sin morir.

A veces **Reader** se asomaba en su camino, en los pasillos. Pero la frialdad que mostraba era fuerte e hiriente. Él no quería deshacerse de esa amistad tan bien hilada, ¡solo quería dejar de sentir el ardor de los Veen, de Nabokov!

Aquello fue una manera rápida, sí, de deshacerse de algo que traía consigo incomodidad… pero irreversible para un año de soledad en el que cumpliría trece años [había crecido, en altura, tres centímetros]. Y ella quince [su melena había crecido diez centímetros más y se alejaban ya de sus pies, normalmente desnudos].


	10. Parte 5: Adiós a la Furia Ciega

**5**

El relato de hoy se titulaba "El Ángel y El Lobo". Su argumento [muy sencillo en realidad] contaba la pequeña historia de un hermoso ángel que, sintiéndose vacío respecto a su situación sentimental, decide transformar a un lobo salvaje en humano, lo que deriva en un montón de situaciones peliagudas que acaba en tragedia: el lobo, sumido en sus instintos, devora el precioso rostro del ser sobrenatural que le dio forma humanoide.

La moraleja era que, por muy bonito que pueda resultar un muchacho o muchacha, este puede devorarte para su propio placer.

Nanaba-Ofelia siempre acababa con ojeras después de estar escuchando las letras escritas a mano por su hijo-Hamlet.

-Hamlet-susurraba entre silbidos de desesperación-, ¿por qué siempre me torturas con tu palabra infernal sobre amoríos imposibles o casquivanos?

Una pregunta que hacía a menudo y que siempre terminaba de la misma manera: en una risa floja y un beso en la mejilla, de despedida mientras Nanaba-Ofelia preguntaba a su nuevo regreso. Armin-Hamlet siempre decía que jamás se cansaría de venir a verla tan bella, a lo que el sonrojo se hacía presente con amargura.

La ventana regresaba a su mirada nostálgica y su amado salía por la puerta para volver a convertirse en su querido niño rubio y corto, rozando lo largo y trotando por los caminos de la mansión, apretando las hojas escritas contra el pecho.

-¡Armin!-Reiner llamó, abajo, con la entrada abierta de par en par y junto a algunos amigos que sujetaban en alto instrumentos de jugar al criquet.

Armin sonrió, pensando que lo había conseguido, aunque se negó a enredarse en el juego. Tampoco era lo suyo, lastimosamente, y eso le dejaba muy fuera de las posibilidades de encantar a alguna mujer en el futuro. Como bien le decía Reiner día y noche, a pesar de que le disgustaba realmente Ymir; nada femenina ni elegante, como soñó a su esposa a la edad temprana de nueve años. Demasiado parecida a su madre.

Armin dedujo entonces, melancólico, que él nunca pensó como debiera ser su mujer. Rubia, pelirroja, ¿morena, quizá? No importaba. Era una verdadera tontería pensar en ello pues sería Uchiha, su abuela y única tutora en todas sus facultades sobre él, quién la escogería a su gusto.

-¡ **Readeeeeeer** …!

Jadeante, una de sus manos se clavó fuertemente en la barandilla por la que pretendía cruzar hasta su habitación.

Era una voz tan ronca que no parecía de este mundo…

-¡ **Readeeeerr** …!-resonó de nuevo, impaciente, temeroso; insectos de la misma índole recorrían las piernas de Armin, sin moverse lo suficiente para caminar o alejarse de ese sonido aterrador y demandante-¡ **Reeeeaaaadeeer** ….! **Readeeerrrr** …

Podía sentir las lágrimas del posible hombre como si fueran suyas en el corazón.

Pinchazos en este y recuentos de cabeza sobre qué hacer o no hacer ante la situación. Una mente que pronto se quedó en blanco para su desgracia…

Los golpes en el tablón de marco colorido eran muy suaves, inocentes, casi como si fuera la mano de un niño y no la de un joven adulto, ¡un hombre!, las que la estuviese toqueteando.

- **Readeer** … Pooor Faaavoooor…

 **Reader** no estaba. Sabía muy bien que ante aquellos gritos de desesperación de su hermano querido no hubiese tardado en aparecer para mimarlo entre sus brazos de adolescente excéntrica.

Caminó poco a poco, oyéndole aún clamarla. Y poco a poco, con un paso rápido, se apoyó en la puerta en un ruido sordo que retumbó un instante. Y poco a poco, giró el pomo… Y poco a poco, entró sin decisión; escapando un ligero chillido del individuo en su interior.

 **[…]**

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, que los cumplas que los cumplas, sííí, cumpleaños feliz!

Inmediatamente, Noyd sopló las velas de aquella enorme tarta glaseada de blanco y azul, riendo junto a los aplausos de los invitados, algo que le hacía sonrojar y encogerse, hinchando así las mejillas que su abuela no tardó en besuquear; tras suyo, sujetándole los hombros del nuevo traje de marinero; comprado por ella y vestimenta que odiaba, aun fingía alegría por los presentes que no tardaron en mostrarse frente a su ser. Grandes, ¡enormes!, muchos de magnitudes desproporcionadas… Pero no para el caprichoso Noyd Harlet que, feliz por ello, comenzó a desenvainar el papel beige y rosa de todos.

Reiner, que reía con los adultos, haciéndose un hueco como siempre había deseado, de reojo observó a un callado Armin brillar sus ojos del color azul contra la esquina de la mesa. Demasiado abiertos para no ser nada, incluso para Annie; quién por primera vez en mucho tiempo, consiguió prestarle atención a su hermano menor, que no se atenía alrededor.

 **/**

Noyd se encontraba lejos, igual sus amigos sin niñas [correteando en el campo de verde parecer, volando los aviones de juguete que le habían regalado hacía unos minutos], para poder oírles. Y Uchiha había arrastrado a hombres, mujeres y una amorosa Christa, a una pequeña reunión de té donde las charlas ilusas rendirían homenaje mientras la menor infundía un concurso de pasteles ficticios sin ser vulgar. Preparados por la siempre golosa Dolores González.

Ver el horizonte desde el porche era asombroso; Reiner siempre sonreía cada vez que lo miraba pero esta vez chocó la palma abierta de su mano contra la frente descubierta, en medio de Annie y Armin; el segundo observaba el suelo del segundo escalón, donde apoyaba los pies.

-Dios…-murmuró el mayor, paseando su lengua por el paladar, acentuando la última letra de ese modo.

-¿Le has dicho ya a la abuela lo que ha pasado?-intervino Annie, indiferente; Armin negó, aun con el rostro escondido de vergüenza y lástima-Debes hacerlo o comenzará a apestar tarde o temprano.

-Annie tiene razón-el adolescente masajeó su cuello, sin tranquilizarlo pues él también estaba tenso por ello-. Es… ¡Joder, es…!

El silencio dejó escapar un forzoso tragar de saliva en la garganta del menor durante minutos en el que el Sol daba todo su poder a cambio.

-...No lo enterrará como es debido… Lo dejará pudrirse en alguna parte del bosque o quizá de este jardín.

Annie bajó la mirada, todavía sin sentir nada, a medida que Reiner refunfuñaba su faz con cada vez más fuerza e incomprensión.

-Estaba enfermo-aclaró al final, ajustando sus sienes con pulgar e índice-. Es natural que no lo quiera por aquí… ¿No lo has tocado, verdad?-aclaró de pronto, preocupado, pero nuevamente el chico obtuvo una negación como respuesta. Siendo esta una mentira. Igual el encierro de Terrence Harlet; que había fallecido hacía unas pocas horas de su ficticia enfermedad.

Las campanas de una iglesia cercana comenzaron a sonar. Parecía haberse enterado antes que todos de la muerte del joven, y así lo anunciaba al mundo que jamás le conoció.

 **[…]**

Una de las costumbres más claras de **Reader** era espiar, desde alguna esquina o escondite, si no había servicio o persona andando interminablemente por dónde ella iba a pasar. Un ser humano tenía una presencia lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarla a mantenerse en su escondrijo actual hasta que se hubiese desvanecido de su visión. Entonces, cautelosa al principio, echaba a toda prisa a andar para producir insonoro ruido al subir las escaleras, sosteniéndose en la barra marronosa a su costado colocada.

Esta vez pareció no fijarse bien pues, a medio camino entre el horror de encontrarse con alguien y la salvación que significaba la habitación de Terrie, Armin quedó plantado a su espalda, indeciso de si hablarle a cambio de ignorancia fingida o un vocablo malsonante.

- **Re** …-tragó saliva que se acumulaba a los lados de sus dientes-… **Reader** …

El cabello de ella [recogido en una coleta alta que no lo hacía arrastrarlo, como siempre] hizo un movimiento circular al girar la esquina, igual que su vestido de leche, adjunto a una chaqueta beige muy favorecedora y del mismo color sus zapatos de medio tacón. Ganando la primera opción de indiferencia que Armin había sospesado, quedando hendido aún en el pasillo, esperando entre sudores y gafas de lectura, con un libro rojo colgando de una de sus manos.

Al contrario que en otras ocasiones, poco a poco se cerró la entrada al cuarto de Terrence por su mano femenina, no oyéndose así en ningún lugar a excepción de la parte superior, solo en algunas habitaciones [la mayoría vacías].

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y, sonriendo discretamente, se desquitó de su americana para lanzarla al perchero morado que antes había pertenecido a su fallecida madre, de la que un grandioso cuadro residía en la biblioteca.

Volteando con mirada de reojo y pícaro, observó que el cuerpo de Terrie todavía se encontraba bajo las sábanas; el pelo castaño escapaba de las partes rotas de estas, mientras que una de las piernas también lucía fuera de su sitio.

-Eh, dormilón-avisó, junto a un tono gracioso que infundía afecto-, ya he llegado.

Sabía, bueno, conocía muy bien que con sólo mencionarle una suave llamada no despertaría. Tenía que ir allí, y hacerle cosquillas en el brazo cubierto de bello moreno, y besarle un par de veces las mejillas, y comerle a abrazos… Era tan cariñoso que costaba de creer que tuviera diecinueve años, midiera casi dos metros y fuese tan robusto como un forzudo de circo. De hecho, la comida de Dolores había ayudado a mantenerlo en un estado alimenticio mejor que el de muchos [su comida favorita: huevos rancheros y patatas cocidas con salsa de tomate; todo junto en un mismo plato].

Lamiéndose los labios, pues los sentía secos, anduvo hacia el gigante dormido y con medio rostro hundido en la deformidad, y rozó la yema de sus dedos escuálidos a la faz del muchacho con ojos cerrados, de un hermoso color verde al abrirlos.

-¿Jugamos-encaminó, en un paseo, hacia la nariz de él, dónde la apretó a modo de juego-… al pato mareado?-rió entonces, sentándose sobre el pecho del mayor, aplastándolo al no ser una niña ya.

Ante tanta actividad, **Reader** se sorprendió de no ser descubierta.

Quieta de nuevo, abofeteó suavemente a su hermano, regresando la cabeza a su lugar en un instante, igual que un muñeco de peluche.

-Hey-dijo la chica, acariciándole el cuello para despertarlo de risa… Pero no sucedió así-¿Hey…?

Sus ojos de color (color de ojos) se oscurecieron al segundo que entendió que el joven no se encontraba dormido, no notando el latido así cuando apoyó su oído derecho en el corazón de Terrie.

No había nada que indicara su salvación ni que sus objetos de visión volvieran a cerrarse, cada vez más abiertos de impresión y horror.

 **/**

El portal a la cocina desde el interior de Harlet Hall silenció a todo el personal trabajante al verse frente a un ser que descorría lágrimas de sí misma, junto a una cara sonrosada de furia.

-¡FUERA!-gritó, arreplegándose los más jóvenes de inmediato, saliendo a su lado tremendamente sorprendidos y asustados-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Dolores González la vio verla al costado de dos de los mayordomos, que de igual forma permanecían quietos en sus puestos.

Retorcida señaló a la mujer hispana a medida que sus dientes sobresalían de ira y frustración.

-¡Tú! ¡Te quedas!-tras eso su señal cambió a ambos hombres-Vosotros… ¡FUERA!

Obedeciendo órdenes de la que era su líder aun su edad joven, la fémina quedó sola delante de **Reader** Harlet, que jadeaba, lloraba y gritaba sonidos incomprensibles para ella hasta que la muchacha se derrumbó en el suelo, chillando el porqué de algo que la cocinera prima de la casa no lograba entender todavía. Encerrada en un espacio que no pensaba abandonar debido al miedo que le producía a la que llamaba _señorita_.

-Terrie ha muerto-anunció de pronto Armin, apareciendo tras la que solía ser refunfuñante, igualmente con ojos rojizos al contener las gotas de sal que pretendían unirse al dolor de **Reader**.

Dolores dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa antes de cubrirse la boca con las manos, comenzando a entristecerse rápidamente hasta que la jovencita se alzó de su sitio, seria; volteó y no esperó a empujar al treceañero fuera de su alcance con una mano, tirándolo al piso.

-¡Señorita!-desgañitó la mujer adulta, sosteniéndose al inmueble para no caer de pena al mismo sitio que Armin Harlet.

 **Reader** no decía nada. Únicamente susurraba a gritos con sus ojos: ¡Eres una peste! y eso solo lo podía descifrar el individuo a quién se le habían caído las gafas, rompiéndose así un cristal. Más bien agrietándose… Junto a una mirada sensible que indicaba tristeza y pequeña rabia por recibir aquel empujón innecesario a pesar de querer ayudar; sin saber cómo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, profiriendo una faz frustrada mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de proceder con su labor de mostrar su auténtico dolor. Igual que Dolores, que finalmente cayó al suelo, gimiendo.

 **[…]**

El rezo de **Reader** hacia su hermano fue lento, silencioso, mental; bajo uno de los olmos que yacían cerca del bosque y dónde Dolores González despedía al hombre que cuidó desde niño, mientras su compañera lo hacía hacia el que era y siempre será su mejor amigo; el que se llevó un beso de sus labios a los trece años [él].

Armin lloraba en el interior del hogar. Apenado, quizá, de lo eterno que se haría la estancia para la muchacha a partir de ahora sin Terrie.

Reiner se acercó un poco más tarde, alejándolo del cristal que **Reader** atravesó sin mirar absolutamente a nadie. Inclusive si Armin sí lo hizo con su ser; vestido de luto negro.

 **[…]**

Los días de tristeza ante la muerte se alargaron ocho largos días de sinfonía inacabable de arpa al lado de la ventana [sin cortinas de por medio] y la puerta abierta de par en par, que deslucía el horror de la desgracia sin importar el paseo del servicio. De vez en cuando acompañado de unas lágrimas irreversibles que a pellizcos se esfumaban, y poesía a la Luna por Nanaba; inconsciente de todo a excepción de Hamlet, que en ocasiones se encargaba de acostarla y darle un beso en la mejilla, para después pasear frente al cuarto encendido de **Reader** ; dormida ya si conseguían ser las dos de la mañana o las tres y media, algo pasadas y con él sentado en la única silla de la sala mientras observaba la espalda de la joven **(alta/baja)** ; **(más alta que él/más baja que él)**. Tenía algunas palabras en la mente pero no lograba que estas pasaran de ese estado del pensamiento debido a una gran timidez que desde siempre poseía, y una terrible separación de la amistad que él mismo había causado por su miedo al atractivo que la quinceañera comenzó a desarrollar no hace tanto.

Una de esas noches, Reiner le dio el empujón que necesitaba para acercársele aun despierta en la madrugada:

-¡Maldita luz!-se quejaba él, que había empezado a dormir en el cuarto del muchacho tras haberlo encontrado deprimido en el entierro de Terrie; dando vuelta y vuelta-¡Es un infierno dormir así! ¡No sé cómo puede…!

-Yo iré a decirle que… Bueno, que la apague…

-¿Qué?

Ofrecerse a ello había resultado una temeridad grandiosa que no olvidarían ninguno fácilmente, especialmente porqué justo cuando comenzó a acercarse las palabras que siempre había pensado desaparecieron del mapa que era su cerebro. Y apoyado en el marco que rasgaba, meciéndose entre una habitación vacía y otra llena, no supo que hacer.

-Qué haces ahí-la tonalidad de la pregunta se la tragó la tierra; **Reader** no era estúpida y tenía buena intuición para localizar a cualquier ser humano cerca.

Armin dio un respingo, atemorizado de hablar al principio pero inclinándose al instante de recibir la llamada.

-HO-Hola…

La chica no dijo nada. Paseó la página del libro que se encontraba entre sus manos, ignorando al rubio que dio dos pasos hacia el interior del compartimento iluminado.

El joven respiró hondo en el silencio, acogiendo fuerzas para no trabarse y decirlo todo sin rodeo alguno.

-A Reiner le molesta la luz-aclaró, visualizando que la muchacha respondió bajo una mirada estricta, de reojo y en un segundo muy corto en el que ella bufó bajo una risa floja y burlona.

-¿Y no viene él a pedírmelo?

-No, bueno…

-Seguro que está cansadísimo de manosearse con esa pecosa y mi luz no le deja descansar para que al día siguiente vaya a por una de las criadas y la bese al fondo de la cocina, subiéndole la mano por la falda y tocándola a fondo hasta sentirse el hombre que no es. Porqué tiene quince años-los carrillos de Armin retomaron un color rosado que tuvo de niño, antes de cumplir tres años, debido a aquellas afirmaciones en un tono tan cruel pero siendo una verdad tan cierta-. Si fuera un hombre de verdad, tu hermano levantaría ese culo gordo que tiene y vendría a pedirme con la misma amabilidad que tú que apagase la luz y, aunque es algo que no puedo hacer ni prometer, me sentiría mucho más halagada que hubiese sido de ese modo. Lastimosamente, los hombres de ahora no son en absoluto como tú. Son tan estúpidos como las mujeres y únicamente ascienden en una sociedad inútil por el poder y dinero que ellos no se han ganado a base de esfuerzo, sin duda es algo terrible eso que le pasa a tu hermano. Podría haber llegado a ser algo en la vida pero solo ha aprendido a servir a sus deseos sin importarle en absoluto si las féminas a las que besa están de acuerdo con ello. Piensa que una criada no puede, ¡jamás!, replicarle a su, digamos "jefe" porqué amo me resulta extravagante para lo que es tu hermano y los hombres de esta sociedad, además de insultante y demasiado degradante para cualquier ser humano decente, aunque este la viole contra un poste delante de la gente que tanto adora en sus sueños. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy furiosa contigo, ¡tanto!, que parece mentira que te esté soltando este discurso tan patético e irrelevante por mi parte a pesar de que todo lo que he dicho no es mentira, ¡no, claro que no! ¿¡Cómo iba a serlo!? Y la razón por la que esté tan furiosa contigo eres tú mismo. Vienes aquí, intentando infligir fortaleza cuando realmente estas encogido ante ti mismo. ¿¡De qué narices tienes miedo!? ¿No te quisieron tus padres? ¿No lees todo lo que quieras? ¿No haces todo lo que deseas, incluso hablar conmigo? Me da la impresión de que tienes miedo a algo invisible que no espera a mañana para atormentarte. Y ese algo eres ¡tú mismo! Aunque desconozco las razones que te han llevado a ello, me parece una auténtica locura como te tratas de ese modo. ¡Cómo si fueras inútil cuando no lo eres! Además, quiero que sepas que yo jamás me hubiese interesado por ti si no hubieses sido una gran persona desde mi punto de vista. De hecho, eres el mejor chico que he conocido, el mejor hombre que he conocido, rectifico, sin contar al pobre profesor Ackerman, que ha tenido que sufrir de mi estupidez iracunda-sorprendido de aquellas palabras tan bien dictadas y esparcidas al aire, Armin solo pudo jadear cuando **Reader** , acelerada por el discurso recién soltado, levantó su cuerpo cubierto del famoso camisón blanco con flores silvestres en el pecho, y el cabello de princesa de cuento, del lecho, y señaló al exterior cerca de su persona-. Y ahora, ¡fuera de mi habitación!

Guiado a un mundo de sentimientos inexplorados, junto a ojos brillantes se abalanzó suavemente sobre sus labios, depositando un dulce beso que no llegó a nada más que un empujón y una puerta cerrada que llamó la atención de Reiner al regresar el individuo; pasmado de su propia acción.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha reñido?

Absuelto de cualquier sonido, arropó el cuerpo de tembloroso parecer entre las sabanas, sintiendo fuertes latidos atravesar su corazón una y otra vez.

 **[…]**

Uchiha Harlet pasó cinco días fuera de Harlet Hall, en una lujosa casa de Manhattan, cerca de la de unos viejos amigos, para dar sus felicitaciones a la pequeña Madeleine Fisher, que ya no era tan pequeña y que había dado a luz a una niña igual que ella de nombre Rosalynn.

Aparentemente agotada de los largos paseos que había tenido que hacer, obligada, con la menor de tres kilos quinientos en brazos, apareció majestuosa, como una mariposa que abre sus alas, para recibir los besos y cariños varios de sus nietos. No esperaba encontrarse allí, cara a cara y con un vestido que ella misma le regaló pero que jamás se ponía por fastidio así de su abuela, a **Reader** Harlet, junto a un rostro que rezumaba ambición.

-Volveré a comer con vosotros si me dejas seguir estudiando música con el señor Ackerman.

Había pasado un año de aquel incidente que hizo fácil la marcha del profesor, pero Uchiha, totalmente satisfecha con el cambio de que volviera a hablarle y prometiera socialidad en familia, creía poder lograr que regresara con su alumna pródiga que juntaba el entrecerró; arrugándolo demasiado para su gusto de refinadas pieles humanas.


End file.
